I'm Not a Snape, I'm Me
by Nicoisawesome
Summary: It never crossed her mind that she was anything special; after all, what's so special about a girl with a dead mother and an unknown dad? Then she's unexpectedly plopped into her dad's custody-the Gyrffindor-hated, sarcastic, cold Severus Snape. And if that isn't enough, she meets Harry Potter, whose charming, shy demeanor completely blows her off her feet. COVER BY MY COUSIN TIFF
1. The letter

**Hi, people! Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! I'll try to update once every week or two weeks! Still struggling with the tech stuff, sorryL**

**Snape has a rebellious, energetic, perky daughter he never knew about, how will he cope?**

**Snape: What?!**

**Me: Nothing, nothing…do the disclaimer or we'll all get sued!**

**Snape: I won't. **

**Me: …**

**Snape: …Nicoisawesome owns nothing, all rights go to JK Rowling.**

**Me: Sad. I only own the plot and snape's…uh…*whispers*daughter.**

3rd POV

"Five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's cheek." Professor Snape snapped, ignoring Malfoy's snigger. "Mr. Longbottom." With three brisk strides, the towering man, well, towered over the trembling boy.

"Are you blind? This potion should be a light blue, not a muddy brown. That's what happens when you forget to add a unicorn tail. It's going to explode in a few moments-" As soon as the professor stepped back, the potion, true to its word, exploded and glopped neighboring students in brown chunks.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for trying to cause a commotion. Weasley, help Longbottom clean this up." The door knocked and a very annoyed professor opened the door to reveal a first-year Slytherin. "Yes?"

The small boy shifted his feet and replied, "I was passing Headmaster Dumbledore's office, and he said to meet him in his office at once. Professor Filch will be coming soon to supervise the class for today." He squeaked, and turned promptly away at the Professor's nod.

"Continue with your potions, the rest of you." Professor Snape said to the class, leaving the room with a swish of his long billowing robes.

"Chocolate Frogs." Severus demanded at the sight of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle stepped aside** (AN: Is that what it does?)** and Severus hurried inside.

"Ah, Severus. Lemon Drop?" Albus offered, his eyes twinkling annoyingly. "Cut to the chase, Albus. What could be so important that you must disturb me for the entire day?" Severus asked, or rather, as he had with the gargoyle, demanded.

Albus handed him a letter. Snatching it, Severus began to read. Then he read it over again. And again. The Headmaster calmly and patiently popped another lemon drop in his mouth.

Severus looked up in utter disbelief. "I have a muggleborn daughter? Her mother died? Shirley died?" He stood. "And she's coming to live with me at exactly four thirty? It's three, Albus! You're telling me now?!" Albus nodded.

"I got the letter today, just now. I suggest you get ready. Madam Pomfrey has an extra bed, I'm sure. I'll get her to move the bed into your spare room." Albus smiled gently. "And you should go to your quarters, to sort out your thoughts."

Severus left in a daze. What was he going to do?

**Good? Bad? Tell me! Again, this is my first fanfic! But correct any mistakes! How can I make this better in the future?**

**Is this too short? Too long? Too rushed? I'll update soon!**


	2. The Hogwarts Train

**And I'm back! So far I haven't gotten too many reviews, is that because my story is bad or because I didn't ask for any? Anyways, this was early but I guess that's a good thing so I'll probably update ****_at least_**** once a week now.**

**Snape: *snorts***

**Me: You know, I was going to do the disclaimer for you, but now that you're being rude, you're going to do it.**

**Snape: I'm a grown man. You're just a little girl who writes stories.**

**Me: I am NOT little. Stories have power. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Snape: No. *starts tap-dancing* what-stop it! I demand you stop!**

**Me: Disclaimer.**

**Snape: Nicoisawesome does not own anything! *stops dancing* I don't even tap-dance!**

**Me: You do now. Shoo.**

**Snape: Gladly. *Walks briskly away, trying to maintain what dignity he has***

**Me: Yeah. Rowling owns all except for the plot and you-know-what. And to guest name Halfbloodhill, I'll try to make them longer. Thanks to guest Halfbloodhill for reviewing and 2meanbrothers for following the story! Oh, and thanks to paratrooper321fa for reviewing too. I know I have to make it longer for more reviews. What do you mean by back story?**

3rd POV

Celia sat in the orphanage, bored out of her mind. The clock seemed so slow. Three thirty, she kept reminding herself. At three thirty, she would board the Hogwarts train and go to a school for witches and wizards. Apparently that was what was going on, right? The lady had told her that.

Normally, Celia would have told the lady to sit tight while she got some very nice men with very big nets, and some medication. But when the lady levitated a random item in her room with a stick that was actually a wand, she was convinced.

She bounced in excitement when the clock reached three twenty eight. She was going to meet her dad, who she'd never met, but was bound to be fun. Imagining a handsome, grinning man with sleek black hair like hers, flying around on a broom with her, failing to look stern as she pranked unsuspecting strangers walking by. A man who knew how to have fun, but was also funny and cunning in his own way was who she considered a father.

The door opened and the lady came in. "Time to go. Take your luggage and grab my arm."

There wasn't much to take. Celia's mother had been a screaming banshee, and didn't really care for Celia. Celia grabbed her teal suitcase that had a smiley face on it and hesitantly touched the lady's arm. Her stomach twisted as she felt an odd sensation.

The lady looked at her and Celia handed her a package. "Could you give that to my dad?" She nodded.

The lady handed her a paper and was gone. Celia looked at it, then back at her surroundings. The letter read:

_Go to Platform 9 ¾. To get there, run through the walls of platform 9 and 10. Your father has your required necessities. He will meet you at Hogwarts. _

She crossed the platforms and stared at the wall. "Just run straight at it, don't worry." She told herself unconvincingly, tugging at her hair. Her feet ran, and she slipped through the wall.

Celia's POV

They couldn't have made it less creepy. No, it had to be a brick wall that looked completely solid. Why couldn't we just touch the wall and it would bring us to Hogwarts or something?

A moment of quick darkness passed, and then I was in front of a train. I gasped and grinned, clutching my suitcase tighter. On the huge, beautiful train, read the letters: **HOGWARTS-**before I could read more, two redheaded twins crashed into me from behind. We all fell to the ground.

"Oh-sorry-"A scrambling hand brushed my shoulder-"-ouch, Fred-" They sorted themselves out and stood. They were completely identical! Twin 1 offered her a hand. "Sorry about that, but you shouldn't stand in front of the Hogwarts train entrance." I took the hand gratefully. Twin 2 glanced curiously at my suitcase. "Say, you don't seem to be around here. What's your name?"

I was gazing at their freckles and red hair. Both of them had unruly hair that sprung in all directions, but could be found attractive in a way. They were both tall, I could give them that. "Huh?" I snapped out of my daze, embarrassed. "Sorry. My name's Celia-" I paused. Was it Snape now or still Charleston? Probably Snape now-"Snape." I finished quickly.

They didn't withdraw their hands, but the grins faded. "You're Snape's kid?" I nodded enthusiastically. "I'm twelve. But I've never met my dad before. Have you?"

The twins glanced at each other with an amused expression. They nodded at me. "He's a professor at Hogwarts. Maybe he'll soften up once he sees you. How can you be Snape's kid? You've grinned four thousand times already." They looked at me mischievously before saying goodbye.

I climbed aboard, tugging my suitcase along. A blond haired boy streaked past, sliding open a door. There was a door here? Oh, it was a compartment. Feeling stupid, I slid the door open again.

"What do you-oh. Hello." The boy straightened, gazing at me so intensely I felt embarrassed again. I smiled. "Hi! I'm Celia. Could I sit here?" I didn't want to say my last name, because I was afraid he would react the same way the twins had. He looked ready to say yes and ask me to sit with him forever, but he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You a pureblood?" He grunted, his hands already halfway across the chair to slide his books over. I frowned. "What's that?" He sighed.

"What's your last name?" He asked me, smoothing his hair awkwardly. I stood there, still feeling idiotic. There was no escaping this.

"Uh…Snape. My mom wasn't a witch, though." I began to leave. "Look, if you don't-" He interrupted me. "No! I mean-you can sit here. I don't think half-bloods are that, uh, bad. Better than muggleborns." He offered a small smile. I grinned widely back.

"Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand. I shook it and settled back into my seat. "So…Snape, huh? He's my godfather, so I guess in a way we're related." I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed. "You look like your father."

I quickly smoothed out my eyebrow and he seemed to catch the movement, laughing. I folded my hands over my chest and heaved a sigh. He covered his mouth, smiling. "Still like your dad!" He laughed, muffling his snorts. I rolled my eyes and he stopped laughing. His face was pink from laughing, and I frowned. "Still like my dad?" He nodded, smirking.

I broke into a full smile. "Now?" He shook his head. "Your dad doesn't smile." My smile faltered. My dad didn't smile?!

"Wait. Is he, you know, kind of easygoing?" I asked Draco. Draco snorted. "Easygoing? He's more stern and strict. " I gulped. Draco looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I kind of sent him a package that explodes in your face and drenches you in water…I wrote 'Happy Early April Fools' on a paper!" I whispered, stricken. Draco's mouth twitched, and soon he was laughing again. I scowled and he bolted upright. "Don't do that to your face!" He demanded in such a stricken way I smiled.

"We're almost there. Are you sorted?" He looked me up and down, and I realized I was wearing my black T-shirt with a smiley face on it. It said in yellow letters: I'm smiling-this should scare you. My ripped up jeans weren't design; they were literally ripped from years of being a klutz.

I shook my head, and my jet-black hair whipped my face. "Nope. My dad's picking me up at Hogwarts. It's my first time here, so whatever sorting is, I didn't do it yet." Draco nodded and changed outside. He came back in robes, which looked surprisingly good on him. I tugged an iPod out of my suitcase and turned the sound up.

"Who sang that?" Draco looked awed as we finished listening to a Bridget Mendler song. I told him. "She a witch?" I shook my head. He gaped at the iPod and I laughed. "For a muggle she sings good." He admitted. I put the song on repeat and we sat there, listening to "Hurricane" for the rest of the ride.

Then the train lurched to a stop and it was my turn to gape like a goldfish.

**Hope this was better. I have a tendency to rush things and pretty soon my stories are all conversation…so I rewrote half of this. I already figured out what house she's going to be in, but I'll be putting up a poll soon and u guys can vote on pairings. Please review!**


	3. Hi, Dad

**Yay! I'm back! I have a messed up schedule right now, so nobody knows when I'll update again!**

** Me: I'm not doing the disclaimer! Who's up?**

** Snape: You can't expect me to do it; you just sprung a daughter on me.**

** Me: Okay…HARRY!**

** Snape: I'll be back next chapter…*tries to leave* **

** Me: Stay. **

** Harry: What-oh. Hello, professor Snape. I'll just do the disclaimer. Nicoisawesome does not own anything.**

** Me: Except Celia.**

** Harry: Who-**

** Snape: Someone you will stay away from. Goodbye, Mr. Potter. *leaves***

** Me: *Sighs* sorry Harry.**

** Harry: It's fine. I hate that git. **

** Me: Ironic how the books turn out.**

** Harry: What books? **

** Me: Oh! Um…nothing! BYE! *Shoves Harry out* To JoyWaylett, thanks and I'm not being modest here: there are lots of snape's daughter is Hermione, snape's son is harry, and not many oc daughters, so I decided to try my hand at it, so I'm glad you like it! To guest, thanks for telling me the gargoyle steps aside, and to other guest, as for the house she's in…your answer is right in the chapter! To anyone who's wondering because I got a review question for this, more back story will come up sooner or later…I DO NOT want things to get mushy, but who knows?**

Celia's POV

I left the train and said goodbye to Draco. But where was I going to go?! I stood by the train awkwardly as passing students gave me weird looks. Then suddenly a hook-nosed, greasy-haired man swooped by. "Is there a Cecelia here?" He snapped out with annoyance. My feet froze. No way.

I stepped up. "Here, sir." He turned around like a hawk, sizing me up. I gave him a huge smile and he frowned. "Take my arm." He said curtly. I reached out quickly; he didn't seem like the type of person to mess with. There was a CRACK and I felt the familiar stomach-twisting feeling. The world swayed for a moment, and then we were somewhere else.

It was a funeral. Everything was black, black, and black. Oh, did I mention black? I turned a full circle, looking for the man, oh wait, _Dad_, until I caught him striding towards a door. He yanked it open and I rushed to keep up. "It's your room." He growled, and I streaked past him, taken aback by how grumpy he was.

My room consisted of a simple GRAY lamp, a BLACK drawer, and a BLACK bed with BLACK sheets and white pillows. At least something wasn't black.

"Thanks." I didn't smile this time. He nodded, again, curtly. I turned my back on him and began unpacking. iPod, iPad, set of clothes, more sets of clothes, and three pairs of shoes. I used to have five, but I decided the two pairs were useless since they were so worn they had frays coming out.

Dad-that didn't seem right, but it was- watched me with darting eyes, then turned and left. I couldn't take it anymore. Did he want me here or not?

I threw down my luggage and stalked towards the door. I reached the silver doorknob (what doorknob is silver?) and pulled it open with a squeak. Dad was sitting there, writing and marking papers. He didn't even look up. "Yes?" He sounded annoyed. My fury only grew.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this, because seriously, this is ridiculous. I just want to know, do you want me here or not? All I get from you is annoyed, short sentences, and then you turn around and leave like I'm nothing. I'd rather go back to the orphanage!" I glared at him, crossing my arms.

He looked surprised for the tiniest second, which was a small victory for me, but then his face was masked by a calm, furious demeanor. "Of course I want you here. If I hadn't I would have simply left you on the train exit. You will not talk to me like that." He replied, his tone controlled yet angry.

I was done being nice. "I'm twelve and I will talk how I like! You haven't been nicer, so look who's talking!" I took a deep breath, then realized I wasn't twelve anymore. My birthday had passed a week ago. I had been so wrapped up in Mom's funeral and the whole magic thing, I hadn't even realized that.

Dad sighed. "You're one stubborn twelve-year old." I scowled and he smirked. "Screw that. I'm thirteen." He opened his mouth to probably tell his head off at me again, but before he could-

The door knocked, and Dad stood hastily. "Enter!" He called in his cold voice. A bearded man entered, his eyes twinkling.

"is she ready to be sorted?" He asked. Dad nodded and he pulled out his chair. I sat, totally lost. A large hat swept over me.

_Half-blood, female Snape? This is new!_ The hat chuckled, and I jumped.

_You talk?!_ I asked in my mind, incredulously.

_But of course. Now, where to put you? You're more clever than smart, it only seems right…of course, a right amount of bravery…but as a Snape..it only seems fitting…_The hat was quiet.

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted. The bearded old man smiled slightly, and Dad just nodded. I just sat there, confused. "What was that?"

"My dear, it's the house you were sorted in. I am Headmaster Dumbledore." I grinned slightly. Headmaster, huh? He seemed nice. I pulled out a small, tiny box.

"This is for you." I grinned. Headmaster Dumbledore took it with a smile and began to tear the tape.

Dad realized what it was. "Don't open it. Albus, if you value your robes, _do not open it._" Dad warned, shooting me a look. I only smiled wider and coaxed, "Open it. You wouldn't want to be impolite, now would you?"

"Cecelia!" Dad glared at me, but it didn't faze me. Years of pranking taught me that. Headmaster looked at the package, at me, then at Dad. And he opened it.

BAM! Water shot straight out of the box and drenched both Dad and the Headmaster. It was really meant for the Headmaster, but Dad reached over to grab it at the last moment, so both of them got wet. I coughed a laugh.

"This is the second time I'm changing robes, and I don't appreciate it!" Dad stomped off to his room, his shoes making squishy wet sounds as he walked.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked only amused, so i didn't have to worry about another tempered man. He wiped a droplet of water from his very wet beard and laughed heartily. I smiled. This was what a dad should be like. Not like that greasy-haired, bad-tempered, annoying sorry excuse of a dad was.

"You remind me of two people. Now, I best go off and dry myself before I catch a cold. Your father can give you all the necessary items. School starts in a week, so you best try and catch up. You'll be a third year. Goodbye, my dear." He patted my shoulder and whisked off with the creepy, talking hat.

I sighed and tucked my feet in on the chair, rocking myself slowly. The thought of catching up to "third-year" wizards and witches made me queasy. I needed to review everything as fast as possible. I had one week to learn what took the wizards three years to learn. Go figure.

Snape's POV**( AN: This'll be short; I'm bad at adult POVs)**

I swept a cart into Cecelia's room. She was still wearing the strange muggle clothes with the logo. I covered up a snort and told her," Your wand, robes, and books are all in there. I suggest you throw away those silly pranks of yours. Other teachers will not take them as lightly." With a turn, I left her room, ignoring her mumbled," Lightly?"

Don't get attached. Don't get attached. Don't get attached. I forced my mind away from those beautiful warm black eyes, much like mine, but innocent. Innocent and mischievous at the same time.

Loving her would only bring heartache. But it was already starting.

************************Three Days Later*********************************

Celia's POV

He basically ignored me every chance he got. It was incredibly boring, but I was used to being ignored. The kids at the orphanage wanted nothing to do with each other but sit and dawdle.

So I buried myself in books, learnt spells, until I finished each once or twice already. I found my meals in my room drawer every day.

It was almost unbearable, but I managed to cope for a few days. I kept myself busy practicing spells, trying on my robes, and reading the books over and over again. Sometimes I would make potions and place them in the last layer of the drawer, where I put possessions, not clothes.

I opened the door to go to the restroom, and Dad stood, going out. I frowned. "Where are you going?" I asked him quietly. He stiffened, then tossed a," Library" at me. I froze. Library? Of course, this was a school. I waited for him to leave then rushed to the door, watching him turn the corner.

I grinned at myself. Looks like I'd be going somewhere tonight.

**Ick. Got kind of mushy in the end…is that good or bad? Was this short? I can't be sure because the length on my computer is different from the length from fanfiction. Whatever, you guys tell me. Until next time(which won't be for long I hope)!**


	4. The Library

**I'm back! I'm going to wait for some more reviews and then put up a poll for Celia's pairings! Sorry if this took longer than usual; I was just waiting for more reviews.**

** Snape: Care to explain why I'm here again?**

** Me:(cheerfully) Nope! I just feel like you're a fun person to drag along in these conversations.**

** Snape: Excuse me?!**

** Me: Okay, I'll do the honors. I, Nicoisawesome, DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Well, Celia is kind of mine, but I have handed her over to Snapey. Rowling owns all except Celia.**

** Snape: Thank heavens for that. Hurry up and do the review replies.**

** Me: Okay, Okay, no need to get grumpy.**

** Snape: I**

** Me: ****_Anyways_****, my review replies: To guest thanks and I'm still working on the length. To other guest, thanks, I'm trying to keep it, what did u call it, A-mazing! I'm having fun writing this! **

** Me: Onwards!**

** Snape: …**

Celia's POV

Naturally, I couldn't care LESS about what greasy-haired, 'ole Dad thought about me going to the library, but I couldn't have him rampaging along the halls screaming my name.

I crossed the room and shut the bathroom door, taking in the reflection in the mirror. A black-haired, black-eyed girl stared back. My hair was glossy from Dad, obviously, but I had Mom's curls. Don't go and think of pretty princess curls right away; I meant curls as in frizz.

"Stop it. When have you become a beauty addict?" I muttered to myself, pulling my hair back to a lazy ponytail and leaving the bathroom. **(AN: Yeah. I realized how girly the clothes and hair descriptions were, and I can just imagine a boy dying of boredom reading this. Don't worry, I'm not that into clothes descriptions. It just shows personalities sometimes.)**

I had to wait for Dad to come back, so I sat cross-legged in his room, peering around curiously. I hadn't noticed he had volumes of books on the shelves, and before I knew it, my feet were up and running. I took a well-cared for book on advanced potions and spells. Flipping it open, I leafed through the pages. I didn't practice the ones that seemed hard or caused damage, but I did practice the easy harmless ones.

"Is there a reason you're sitting on the floor reading my books?" I jumped and looked up. Dad towered over me, one dark black eyebrow raised dangerously.

"Yes. Can I go to the library?" I shut the book and stood. Fudge. I wasn't nearly as tall as him. He looked down at the book and frowned. I eased it back into the shelf gently, then stared him down. That's one thing nobody ever beat me at.

He broke eye contact first, and I pressed," Please? It's _so boring_ in here, I can't stand another day reading about stupid love potions!" There wasn't a whole book on love potions, of course, but a few pages.

Dad's mouth quirked up into a small smirk, and he queried," 'stupid love potions'?" I nodded firmly and planted my feet on the ground. "If you won't let me go, I'll find a way. I'll _alohamora _the door down and ask Draco to take me!" Sorry Draco.

"Draco? You met him?" Dad cut me off smoothly. "That's a good idea. When Draco has his free period, I'll have him take you to the library and keep an eye on you."

I frowned. "We're the same age!" I protested. Dad didn't reply, only turned away.

**************************One hour Later******************************

I re-tied my hair and skidded to the door. There was Draco, blond hair smoothed back with what looked like a whole can of gel spray, dressed in green robes.

"Hey, Bathrobe Boy." I greeted him. He scowled, but motioned for me to follow. I waved half-heartedly back at my dad and left.

"Bathrobe Boy? I meet you for one day, let you sit on the train with me, escort you to the library, and you insult me?" He cast an irritated glance at me.

"Yes." I knew he wasn't mad at me, so I didn't bother apologizing.

"It had to be Bathrobe Boy. So original." He turned a corner and I caught up to him.

"Why, thank you _ever_ so much." I bowed.

He copied my tone. "It's my pleasure, My Lady." I laughed and caught a small smile from him.

"I was sorted. Slytherin." I tossed out absent-mindedly. He smirked and walked a little faster. "I'm not surprised."

"Remember, stay close." Draco warned me as he opened the door to the library. His last few words were hushed as we entered.

"What? I can take care of myself!" I protested, hissing. Except I tripped, and he caught my hand.

"Right…" He pulled me to my feet and smirked. I snuck a grin at him. "Gotta catch me first." I took out my wand and, of course, muttered, "Aguamenti." At his face. I didn't wait for the yelp; just ran for it. Well, I ran for it for about two seconds.

I bashed into someone, and I groaned. "I am so sorry!" Blinking, I realized it was a frizzy-haired girl.

"It's fine-why aren't you in your robes?" I helped her up, rubbing my head and wincing.

"Oh, I'm, uh, new here. I got sorted just today, but I'm going to be a regular third-year in a few days." I apologized again, but she waved it off. "I'm Hermione Granger. What are you here for?"

I flushed. "Well, I read all the books in the year, so I wanted to come here for more information. Honestly, this is all really interesting-Ugh. I sound like a bookworm."

Hermione brightened. "It is fascinating, isn't it? Come on, I need to introduce you to my friends."

She dragged me over to a table, and I'm not being prejudiced or something when I say this, but I was thoroughly surprised her friends were all boys. She plopped down next to them with a thick book, and pulled out a chair for me. I sat slowly. They stared at me, and I fidgeted.

"Harry, Ron, this is…?" Hermione glanced at me. I jumped in. "Cecelia Snape." Hermione's mouth opened in a perfect "o", and my mind showed me an image of cheerios as the boys made similar expressions. I was losing it. Cheerios?

"You're a Snape? Are you Professor Snape's niece?" the redhead asked me spitefully. I forced a smile. "No, I'm his daughter."

I once heard someone say every time there is silence, an angel is floating over you. If that's true, then the angel above us must have poured and brewed herself a big cup of tea before leaving.

"I'm Harry Potter. This is…Ron Weasley." The jet-black haired boy offered, taking a sharp breath.

"Hi." I smiled and raised my hand to shake his, then thought against it and lowered my hand.

They looked at me as if waiting for a reaction for a while, then Harry exhaled a deep breath, looking raggedly relieved.

"So what's it like, having a slimy, greasy git as a dad?" Ron frowned at me with distaste. I shrugged uncomfortably. Hermione nudged him, thinking I couldn't see.

"What house are you in?" Hermione piped up, breaking the silence. I replied instantly. "Slytherin."

"I knew it. Typical. All the mean gits go there, because it's where they can talk among themselves with anybody actually caring." Ron crossed his arms and looked away. My eyes watered and the thumping in my chest went faster and faster. I wouldn't. This was technically my first day exploring Hogwarts; I wouldn't waste it feeling pitiful. I swallowed hard and forced a laugh out.

"Right. I-er-I must have heard you incorrectly. I thought you had said something else. It was good meeting you guys. See you around, Hermione. Sorry for crashing into you."

I turned around, and saw a dripping wet Draco standing there. "Should we be going?" I asked him, smirking as he furiously squeegeed the end of his robe collar. He nodded nervously. "I promised your dad I'd get you back soon, and we're five minutes late." Then he hissed something to Hermione, who glared.

I nodded. "Just wait a sec. Ron." Quick as a mouse, I pulled out a small package and cast a charm on it. "Here." I tossed it at him and twisted my face up in an innocent, happy expression. He caught it, surprised, and I turned away, following an irritated Draco.

"Look, I don't-I mean, we don't-I mean, Slytherins don't hang out with, uh, Gryffindors." Draco informed me, swiping at a bead of water hanging on the tip of his droopy, messy hair.

"Why not?" I asked him, tucking a strand of loose hair back into my ponytail. He rolled his eyes and increased his pace. I skip-walked along.

"Gryffindors are filthy, arrogant, ugly, brats." Came the short annoyed response. I smirked. "So biased, aren't we?"

Draco opened his stereotypical mouth of his to protest, but before he could get a word out we arrived. I said goodbye and naturally he had to make me more nervous by wishing me luck.

I took a deep breath. _He doesn't care about you at all. He won't notice._ I told myself, and suppressed the pang in my stomach. I placed a hand on the dark door and gave a firm push.

The door opened dramatically, and Dad looked up from his paper. "You're late. Do you know how-" He stopped, and his expression flickered so quickly I thought it had been an illusion. "You're back. Hurry next time. I'll be back with your dinner." He said finally. With a sweep, he left.

I trudged back to my room, dragging my feet. My room was a pale periwinkle, and the floor was a clean glossed wood. The magic of charms, I thought to myself dryly. I sat on the bed to practice spells, but I made two mistakes on one spell I had mastered days ago, and completely failed a simple charm.

Why? Because I wasn't focused on that. Ron Weasley's voice echoed in my mind. _All the mean gits go there, because it's where they can talk among themselves with anybody actually caring._ And then Dad's cold, uncaring demeanor.

Then why had he said those words that made my mind nag, _Does he really not care?_ Those unfinished yet so distinct words swirled in my head. I wish I was clueless sometimes, but I'm not. I knew what he was trying to say, and it confused me to death.

_Do you know how worried I was?_


	5. The Dining Room

**Just to warn you guys, school projects have been handed out, and it might alter my schedule. But then again, it might not. I posted a chapter, but the computer went haywire at me. Sorry.**

** I want to put up the poll for pairings, but I need some help. It can't be Draco cuz he's like family, and it can't be Ron because his first impression to Celia was a big prejudiced git. So who should it be? So far I have only one option: Harry Potter. So what do you suggest? PM me or review. I need help, guys!**

** Cecelia: What's all this? **

** Me: Oh, Celia! I thought it was Snape.**

** Cecelia: Technically I am Snape…**

** Me: THE MALE ONE!**

** Celia: Oh. Well, he's a mean old git. Nicoisawesome does NOT OWN ANYTHING except me.**

** Celia: I have to go.**

** Me: Sure, bye. Okay: To 2meanbrothers, thanks and I think I'll probably do Harry/Celia anyways. There is definitely going to be problems with Ron and Celia. To guest, thanks, I'm STILL STILL STILL working on the length, though I update once in a few days, so maybe I'll have short chapters and quick updates. To archerm99, thanks to you too! You guys don't know how thankful I am, THANK YOU!**

3rd POV

"I can't believe you, Ronald!" Hermione slammed the book down in a futile attempt to get her anger and embarrassment out.

Harry stared off into the distance where Celia had left. Draco had been completely ignorant to the trio, which was like a complete blessing. He couldn't help but see Snape in her, though: the smirk she threw at Draco, the raven black eyes glittering dangerously.

"What? She was being a complete annoyance! Blimey, Hermione-ow!" Ron feebly fended off a smack on the shoulder.

"She was not! You were being a complete, complete-" Hermione shook her head angrily. "Slytherin!" Then she covered her mouth, eyes small, realizing she had just lost the fight.

Ron grinned with triumph. "You admit it! All Slytherins are gits, and she's one too!"

Harry thought back to the black curls. "Quit it, both of you, before we get kicked out of here." He ducked his head to scribble on his parchment as the librarian's eyes swept dangerously over the crowd of readers in the Hogwarts library.

Hermione glowered at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, you are the biggest git I have ever met, Slytherin and all!" She took her homework and stomped out, casting a glance at the now standing librarian. Ron stared at her hand. "Now how am I supposed to do this?" Ron muttered to himself, staring at the quill hovering above his barely touched parchment.

Harry looked up, too. Without Hermione they were hopeless. He put away his things and rolled up his parchment. "Come on, mate. We should go."

The redhead crumpled up his parchment noisily, and grumbled as the two of them headed back, hour wasted, to their common rooms.

Celia's POV

The door opened with a creak as Dad came in. He placed a tray on the drawer wordlessly and turned to go. I spoke.

"Can I read books in your room?"

He didn't reply for a moment. But I saw him go rigid at my voice, then relax.

"Yes. Finish your food, and you can read tomorrow…when I go to work." I sagged as I realized I'd be alone again, but I thanked him and swung my feet over my bed to get the tray.

I poked at the delicious beef slices and wolfed down the cream pie. When I finished, I held my nose and gulped down the pumpkin juice to wash out the creamy taste. Yuck. I grimaced and set aside the cup.

I pulled out my phone and played _Angry Birds_ for a while. My thumbs pulled back on the screen and knocked over the green pigs. I smiled to myself.

I'm not sure when I dozed off, but the next time I blinked there was light streaming through my eyelids. I groaned.

"Get up." The gruff voice startled me, and I pushed myself up, blinking at the hazy figure in front of me.

I was confused. He never woke me up, why start now? Normally I found the tray of food on the drawer, and him grading papers. I hopped off the bed and yanked the drawer open. "What's going on?" I rubbed my eyes and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and a tee.

"The Headmaster said you should go to breakfast to get used to Hogwarts. You will eat your meals in the dining room, and come back here when you finish. Understand?" He asked me stiffly. It was kind of sad how that speech was the longest sentences he'd ever said to me.

He asked me? I needed to answer? I opened my mouth. "Yes…sir." I replied weakly. The "sir" seemed needed. Dad seemed satisfied, and he told me to hurry up before shutting the door.

I pulled on my shirts and reached for leggings. I pulled my hair back in its natural ponytail, tugging at the curls behind it. Then I slipped into worn-out sneakers.

Seriously, Dad walks fast. I was nearly running, and he quickened his pace EVEN MORE! What was wrong with this guy? **(AN: lol, so many words starting with w in that sentence**)

We had to go down the stairs, and I was pretty sure of my footing, when the stairs _moved._ Dad grabbed the side like it was nothing, and my foot went through the gap. I shrieked and fell.

It's not like a story, where the person "manages to grab the side and hang on". Nobody has time for that, because your mind just goes to panic mode. I mean, unless you have super reflexes. Then again, I'm a klutz, so maybe it's just me.

My other foot, luckily or unluckily, was still on the steps, and it got caught between the stairs. I yelped, and a fistful of my shirt got yanked up. Dad steadied me, then let go, irritated. There was something in his eyes I couldn't make out.

"Can you please go through one day without risking your neck?" Dad asked me, dusting his hands. I smiled sheepishly. "I've tried, but, so far, I've failed."

He cracked a smirk. I would say he cracked a smile, but that would be a lie. I grinned back, glad it had a sort-of good reaction. I rubbed my ankle and we kept walking. My jaw dropped as soon as we entered.

Awesome candles hung on the ceiling, and a starry night sky was behind it. I gasped in awe, but hurried after Dad, ignoring the stares.

He went up to the stage-thingy, and I almost froze. Another thing you should know about me: Stages and me don't mix. I'm fine pranking and getting everyone's attention, but if I'm on a platform or stage, I just freeze.

I spotted Draco and gave him a brief smile. He waved and I gave a tiny wave back. Hermione was on the other side, and I waved at her too. She beamed.

I sat awkwardly down on the spare chair, sparing Headmaster a smile. He smiled back, eyes twinkling.

The food smelled delicious, and I reached for a cinnamon bun when Headmaster announced we could eat.

"I'm Professor Lupin." A man spoke up politely. I caught his guarded tone, but grinned nevertheless. Finally! "Cecelia Snape, but I prefer Celia."

I gazed up at the ceiling. "The ceiling is amazing. What's the spell? I need to do that to my room." Lupin seemed startled I was talking so eagerly. The others sat and watched with amusement. Dad scowled.

"But you won't." He informed me. I grinned mischievously. Feeling brave, I replied slyly," You never know. Maybe one day when you walk inside…" He glared.

The table roared with laughter, some silently laughing, but definitely laughing. Lupin leaned forward, a bit more warmth in his eyes now. "Are you sure you're Sn-Professor Snape's daughter?" I just grinned and went back to my cinnamon bun.

There was a moment of adult talk, and I chewed the warm, sweet bread covered in white goo quietly. Then, out of the blue, Professor Mcgonagall (I had picked up their names) spoke to me. "Have you made any friends here, Miss Sna-Celia?"

I smiled, feeling suddenly shy as the eyes shifted to me. "Well, I'm friends with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." There was an awkward silence, then Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice," That is extraordinary."

Before I had a chance to be confused and ask why, Dad stood. "I should get going. Class starts soon." He didn't have to motion for me to come. All it took was a stare. The table was silent. I pushed my half-eaten toast away and thanked the table, my stomach churning with hunger. Then I quietly stood up and followed Dad out. And this time, I didn't wave back at either of my two friends.

I made sure to walk slowly upstairs so Dad wouldn't have to help me again.

He billowed into his quarters, and I trailed behind him. When I walked inside, he looked at me, or rather peeked a look at me, above his papers. I stared straight ahead and marched right up to his shelf, purposely yanked a book off, and made for the door to my room.

Fury raced through my mind like a train on full speed, as I plopped myself none too gently on my bed. My eyes darted on the pages of the book, but I wasn't focusing.

A few moments later I heard footsteps. Rolling over, I tucked the blankets up to my chin, curled up, and pretended to sleep. The door opened.

I breathed really slowly, letting out a sigh. The door closed and my eyes shot open at what he said.

It was more of a whisper, but I heard it.

"I'm sorry, Celia."


	6. A Start

**Hey all! I still need a couple more reviews until the poll goes up! **

** I'm not going to do the character talk thing THIS TIME; which do you prefer? Okay, okay, I'm side-tracking again.**

** Review replies: Thanks to guest and archerm99, I'm glad you like Snape's changes. I was afraid it was too OOC...but if you liked that you'll probably enjoy this...?**

** Enjoy and review for the poll! Oh, and I've given up trying to not be mushy. Some people like fluff. *shrugs* If you're looking for a story with blood and gore every second, don't look here. If you're looking for action and drama and fluff, look here.**

** I DON'T OWN A THING! **

Celia's POV

I sat straight up. He apologized. He called me by my nickname. I opened my mouth to call him back and demand an explanation.

But then I froze. There was something in his voice that held deep pain. There was something he wasn't ready to share.

I took a deep, shattering breath and sunk back into my covers. When I heard the office door close, I slipped off the bed and went to his room.

There was a pile of neatly stacked parchment on the desk, and I grabbed one. The quill was easier to write with than I thought. Blotting the tip with the ink bottle on the desk, I scribbled down something.

_I'm giving you a chance. Take it. _I thought.

3rd POV

Professor Snape dismissed his class and snatched up his students' papers with a resigned weariness. First Lupin, his childhood enemy had to become professor here. Now, his own daughter thought she hated him. He had long given up trying to avoid her, but he wasn't about to get all cuddly, either. He barked a "Move!" to some Hufflepuff first-years, and strode to his office.

His hand hovered above the doorknob for a fraction of a second, then he opened it. There was a parchment on his desk, folded. His eyes caught it instantly. He never folded his papers.

It read _**Celia**_ on it, and his breath hitched. Fingering the side of the paper with his rough hands, he opened it.

_**The only reason I've been avoiding you is because I'm confused. You seem to hate me, but I don't know why. Do you want me here? I need an explanation. But you have nothing to be sorry for.**_

He was breathing hard as he read it, and by the time he finished, he let out a huff of relief.

"Hey." He whirled around to find Celia smirking behind him.

Celia's POV

"You sneaky little brat!" He snapped as he turned around. I grinned because I knew he didn't mean it.

He took a deep breath. "Ready?" He asked me. I fingered the frays of my shirt and nodded.

We walked to lunch together, and this time, he didn't walk fast. We reached the stairs and he raised one eyebrow at me.

I laughed. "I'll try not to kill myself this time." I promised, and he smirked. We made our way down the stairs, and I hopped down the last few stairs. He turned around to stare at me. I shrugged. "No promises."

The teachers were already eating, so I quickly scrambled up the stage and sat down, licking my lips at the juicy beef on the plates.

"Hey." I reached for a piece of meat. Dad shot me a look. "Hay is for farm animals." He told me.

I frowned. "Moo."

Headmaster laughed heartily. I smiled. Celia one, Dad zero.

Hermione waved and I waved back. Draco, on the other side, sniffed. I raised my eyebrows at him and waved. He allowed himself a grudging smile and waved.

It wasn't until I looked back at the table until I realized the teachers were staring at me. My cheeks flushed and I smiled sheepishly.

"Perhaps you would like to go eat with your friends?" Headmaster offered kindly. Dad coughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, and I think I will." I assured Dad, and stood up with my plate. Dang. Where to sit?

Draco waved me over, and Hermione frowned. I mouthed a 'be right there' and she glowed with happiness. I made my way over to Draco, and noticed some teachers frowning.

"Hey." I sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair and tossed a "Hi." At me. A girl strutted up to Draco and snuggled up to him. Draco grimaced and I stifled a laugh. "Hi."

She squinted at me and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "I'm Pansy Parkinson. Draco's _girlfriend_." Um…

I smiled. "Draco must be so…lucky." NOT. Draco looked at Pansy with bewilderment. "You're my what?"

Pansy giggled and beamed at me, ignoring Draco. "That's what I said! We'll be totally good friends!"

Draco shot me a look that said, '_If you ever force me to hang out with her because you two are friends I will die._'

"What are you?" She asked me, flipping her hair again. I chewed my bottom lip. "I'm a witch, Pansy, and that's all you need to know." I ate a mouthful of beef so she wouldn't ask me anything else.

Pansy furrowed her eyes into little ugly slits, and turned to Draco. "So, Dray-Dray, do you have anything to do tomorrow? It's going to be a snowy, beautiful Saturday!" Completely ignoring _me_ now, she whipped her hair in my face and snuggled her green robes into Draco's chest.

"Pansy, please don't call me that. I…actually do have something to do tomorrow. The entire day, I'll be busy." Draco grimaced and peeled a pouting Pansy off his chest. I choked down a gag at her fake bubbly pouts.

"Really? What?" Pansy whimpered and dug her head back into him. He sighed and edged away, pushing her off. My eyes widened as his desperate face turned to me. I fought back a laugh.

"Actually, he's going-" I looked out the snowing window and caught a glimpse of the lake. "-ice skating. It's a _muggle_ activity, and he agreed to try it." I finished. Draco nodded enthusiastically, teeth clenched into a pained smile.

Pansy wrinkled her nose and plucked lint off my shirt. "Whatever. You look like a total muggle, by the way. You should change." I brushed her hand off and stood with my plate.

"Well, I'm going to go sit with my other friend, too. See you tomorrow _at my dad's office door_, Draco. Bye, Pansy." I waved, Draco waved, Pansy sniffed, the rest of the table glanced.

I made my way over to bushy-haired Hermione and sat. Her grin went up to her ears, almost literally.

"I almost thought you'd stay there." She smiled politely now, and put her fork in her mouth, chewing slowly.

I raised my eyebrows. "With that Pansy girl there? No. Way." She giggled. I noticed Ron and Harry. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hello." They chimed, wariness on their faces. My heart sunk, but I plastered a smile on my face.

Two hands covered my eyes and I smiled. I heard Ron suck in a sharp breath. "Uh…this can't be Draco, and the only other people I'm not sitting with is…Fred or George!" I guessed.

"Yeah, mate, but which one?" A twin laughed. I frowned…their voices were completely the same…"Fred?"

"Lucky guess." Fred took his hands off my eyes, and I turned around, grinning. "What's up, guys?" They cocked their heads, and I shook my head. "Sorry. New York slang."

"I knew it! Your accent gave it away!" Hermione exclaimed, and she made the worst impression of a New York gangster ever: "What-is-up, dude?"

I broke down laughing, holding my stomach in a desperate attempt to hold in my hysterical gasps of giggles. I wasn't the only one; even Ron was roaring. Harry's glasses fell off, and he tried to reach over to get them but failed as he laughed.

I put on a thick, obviously fake British accent: "Hullo, Hermione! Would you like some crumpets and tea-?" We all started laughing again, and Hermione protested between laughs, "We do not-sound like-that!"

We all calmed down after a while, and went back to wolfing down food. I got tired of the beef and went to pick on the pumpkin pie. "So, Ron. Did you open my present?" I inwardly smiled.

Harry laughed and ruffled his messy hair absentmindedly. "He did! That was hilarious, Cecelia!" My teeth hurt from smiling, but I didn't care.

Ron scowled. "My hair was pink-PINK-for the entire two hours!" He complained, not bothering to finish chewing. Fred and George laughed and went back to eating at the other side of the table.

There was a slight cough, and I turned to find Dad. The entire half of the table quieted down. Hermione managed a brave, "Hello, Professor."

I told him, "I'll be right there." He frowned but nodded, sweeping towards the door and pausing to wait for me. I turned to the trio. "Hey, meet me at my dad's office tomorrow at ten in the morning with outdoor clothes." I paused. "If you want to, that is." I added. Wouldn't want to sound bossy.

Hermione piped up with a perky, "Sure!" as the boys nodded strangely. I bid them goodbye and left the room, following Dad upstairs. There was silence as we ascended the stairs.

"There was quite a lot of laughing there." Dad said finally, mouth in a scowl. My mouth curved up into a soft smile. He was trying to make small talk.

"Yeah…I have a question." We entered the room, and I sunk into his chair. He raised one eyebrow at me but sat, or rather, _perched_, on the edge of his bed.

"Yes…?"

"It's snowing. And I was wondering if I could go out and play in the snow. And ice skate on the lake. At ten." I blurted out. He leaned back, surprised.

"Can you?" He pressed. I groaned. "I thought you were a potions teacher, not a grammar teacher!"

He didn't speak. "May I?" I relented finally.

"Yes, you may. I expect you to be back at the most, seven." I let out a quiet whoop. He gave me a disapproving look.

I practically danced to my room, and did a little shimmy as I changed into my PJ's and laid out my clothes for tomorrow.

There wasn't much to do, so I basically just looked up how to transfigure shoes to skates and vice versa, then fell asleep.

The next time I woke up there was a note on the drawer, a tray of food, and a bottle. A new thing added in my room, was a Pensieve**( AN: I feel like I spelled it wrong….did i?)** and a tiny corked bottle. I took the note and read it hesitantly.

_ Celia-_

_Of course I want you here. I haven't been so distant for no reason, and I've realized it hasn't worked. I'm sorry._

_I left food for you. ~Dad_

I read it again, stunned. I had asked for an explanation; he had given me his life story. Quickly, I crunched my way through an apple, chewed through a slice of pie, gulped down a goblet of juice, and bit my way through a steak.**( AN: Wow, I'm running out of food! What else can I put?)**

It was nine forty already, but I knew from the dim light peeking under the closed door that he wasn't yet asleep. I went outside and jiggled his doorknob.

There was a flurry in the room and it opened. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. He was in a shirt and loose pants, with mismatched socks in mismatched slippers. Dad's hair was disheveled and messy. I had never seen him so, ahem, vulnerable.

"I was _changing_. You startled me." He scowled and I bit back a laugh. A smile escaped. "What is it?" Dad frowned down at me and I grinned.

"Just wanted to say good night." I said softly, and before I could think twice, I hugged him. He froze at my touch.

There was a moment of silence as I let go. Then I dashed into my room, shut the light, and dove into my covers. It was a start, at least.

** Sorry this was a bit short, but I wanted to save the next day for the next chapter. Ice skating with Draco and the trio…considering that probably only Harry and Hermione know what that is, it's going to be fun to write!**

** Until next time! Please PM or review for the poll!**


	7. Ice Skating

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Hi, hi, hi! What's up, guys? **

**Sip, guest1, and guest2, thanks! Archerm99 thanks for telling me that, I hate spelling HPO stuff, always get it wrong! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! **

** So, I don't own anything, obviously. If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be sitting in a mansion or something and writing books, not fanfics. But I don't!**

** Got that?**

3rd POV

At exactly four twenty-eight in the morning the next day, the blizzard of snow stopped. The sunlight streamed through the windows of Hogwarts, and awoke five third-years.

Hermione opened her eyes excitedly, and rushed to grab her robes. She put on mittens and a scarf, then ran to wake the boys-after brushing her teeth, of course.

Ron awoke to the stupid sun in his eyelids. He groaned, and suddenly a pillow smacked his neck.

"Get up, Ronald! Harry! We need to hurry up if we want to go outside with Celia!" A pillow smacked Harry's face.

Both blinking, the first thing Ron saw was a hazy, frenzied, excited Hermione wrapped like a present. Harry saw the pillow.

"We're up, we're up, get out." Ron grumbled and Hermione squealed, running out.

Draco wasn't so lucky. He awoke to a whispering Pansy beside him. "Hello, Dray-Dray. Would you like to spend some time with me?" She drawled in his ear.

Draco shot to his feet, hastily pushing Pansy away. "Get out, Pansy. I need to go find Celia." Luckily, he got Pansy out in a few minutes, though he could hear her pathetic wails outside before she left.

He didn't actually plan on ice-skating or whatever it was called, but he had to thank Celia at least.

Celia's POV

Sometimes I wish I had a caring, understanding mother. Yeah, okay, Dad's not the worst, but seriously, men do not understand the meaning of privacy.

It felt like someone had poured thick syrup through my eardrums, clogging up my brain. I was _so_ sleepy.

And then someone coughed. I ignored them, until one thought shot through my mind. _Nobody's supposed to be in my room!_

I groaned. "Yes?" I yelled at the pillow. The pillow didn't reply. "Uh…nice pajamas." Someone snickered. Okay, this definitely was not Dad.

Someone prodded me. I rolled over. Draco stood above me, smirking. "Are you awake now?"

"No." I moaned and buried my head into the pillow further. "Who let you in anyways?"

"Professor Snape." Wow. That betrayer. I reluctantly grabbed my covers and pulled them off. "Can you get out now? I need to change."

He smirked even wider and left. I fumed as I pulled on a thick denim jacket that had a skull traced down the left sleeve. My boots were knee-high, silver platinum colored. I glanced at the mirror, pulled up my hair, and tugged a beanie down to my ear. Hm. Weird but nice combo.

I opened the door to find Draco sitting on the couch. Dad placed a marked paper in a pile and turned to me. "Be back by seven." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

Draco stood and sized me up. "Punk. I like it." Dad smirked and covered his face with more parchment.

"How can you even know what punk is? All you wear is bathrobes!" I complained as he led me outside to the hallway. "They're called robes! _School _ robes!" Draco replied, annoyed.

He turned to me and stopped. "Celia?" Hermione called. Draco's eyes widened and he stepped aside as the trio waved at me…or at least Hermione and Harry sort of did. "What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron glared at Draco with distaste.

"I could ask the same for you, Weasley." Draco spat back. Then he glared at Hemione. "Mudblood."

Hermione clenched her teeth. I could tell it was an insult. It was getting tense in here.

I kicked Draco in the shin. He yelped and grabbed his foot. "What was that for?!" I rolled my eyes. Hm, I seem to be doing that a lot.

"Why do you always tie your hair up?" Harry asked me abruptly. The hallway grew quiet. I raised an eyebrow at Harry. He shuddered. "You, a boy, are asking me, a girl, about my _hairstyle_? Smooth, Harry, real smooth." Everyone laughed, except for Harry, who was beet red.

"No! I just-I meant-er…" Harry rubbed his head and flushed pink. I laughed and cut him off. "It's fine."

Draco coughed. "Um…I'll just be going now. Thanks for the…you know. Bye." He added in almost a mischievous whisper, "Oh, and Celia. Seriously? Happy face PJ's?" I frowned.

He turned and started walking away. Hermione brushed her scarf away. "Um…he saw your pajamas?" She cocked her head.

My face turned red. "My dad-um…Snape, let Draco inside since Draco wanted to see me. So-I-uh…he went into my room while I was still sleeping. I know, right? Privacy loss…" Hermione giggled into her hand.

I ran up to Draco, who almost reached the hallway corner and dragged him back. The trio was having a hushed conversation.

"Where were you going? I really meant ice skating for real." Draco's jaw dropped. "It's a muggle activity! I don't want to!" He said, way too loud.

"Muggle activity?" Hermione squinted at me. I could see the gears turning. I smiled. Geek time.

"Ice skating. It became a recognized sport in 1876. It's-" I began, and Hermione cut me off. "-a sport or pastime." She finished, quoting Google.

I grinned. "I have found a soulmate." I announced to the boys, who snickered.

"Thank you, Miss Know-It-All." Ron snapped.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I retorted, and Draco sidled up to me. "What happened to ice skating?" He tried.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Look at you. You're a _Snape_. I bet the whole lot of you are death eaters. Slimy, greasy, gits! Typical to be put in Slytherin." Ron sniffed and crossed his arms.

This was really what they saw in me? I swiped at my eyes and got into his face. "Look who's the git! I've tried to ignore your biased comments, offered to hang out with you, and this is what you think of me? A slimy, greasy, death eater?" _Stop it, Celia!_ A voice in my mind nagged.

I let out a stuttering breath and turned away. Then I started running. I heard Hermione calling me, and Draco calling me, and Hermione screaming at Ron, and footsteps behind me.

My boots slapped against the hallway, echoing off the walls. I crashed into somebody-Typical. "Miss Celia?" Professor Lupin asked, getting up. I ducked my head and ran.

Hogwarts is a very, very big place. It took a while before I found an exit. I curled up under a tree and let it all out. I cried.

I hadn't cried since I was nine, and that was when I got injured from the stove. Of course, my mother had to scream at me at the top of her lungs for burning her stupid ham. Who cooks ham anyways? Okay, some do, but un-cooked, it tastes cold and saltier…off topic.

"I'm really sorry he's being such a git. If it makes you feel better, Hermione probably already murdered him." A voice said. I peeked out from under my arms. Standing there, hands uncomfortably in pockets, messy black hair unruly, was Harry.

Harry sat down next to me and there was a comforting moment of silence. I wiped my eyes. "How'd you find me? Nobody catches up to me."

Harry seemed taken aback by my bloodshot eyes, and he fixed me with a concerned gaze.

"I had practice." He laughed bitterly. I felt a pang of terrible empathy and fought to keep it down. I looked down. "Me too."

Harry cleared his throat. "Um…is this a good time to hug you? Because you and my dad don't really get along, and I'm not sure how-"

I hugged him. "Does this answer your question?" I whispered into his shoulder. He hugged me back briefly, and we both pulled away. His cheeks were red, and I tried not to think about that.

"Snape…he never…." Harry trailed off, but I got the gist. "No. He's the best dad I could ever ask for. Most of the time. Okay, sometimes." I replied firmly.

Emerald green eyes brightened, and he laughed. It surprised me that the Boy-Who-Lived could be like this. I laughed with him.

"All the time, to most of the time, to sometimes. Wow, you think highly of him." Harry smiled. It was a smile that reached his eyes.

"I don't think…your friend Ron….he…" I tucked my knees up to my chin. "Celia." Harry settled down beside me. "Ron was being a right git and I'm not going to stand by him all the time, even if he is my closest friend."

I was silent for a moment. "And the others? Where did they go?"

"Back to their rooms. Hermione left after telling me to be gentle or something-I wonder what she was referring to- oh, and Malfoy was the most reluctant. He shoved me against the wall and said he'd kill me if you didn't come back happy, and of course in one piece." Harry said this all very calmly, as if he received death threats daily. I laughed again.

One minute I was staring at the green eyes, and the next minute I was staring at his rough hands. I took the hand, confused.

"Still up for ice skating?" Harry smiled at me. I laughed, weakly now. "Really?" He didn't answer, just pulled me to a lake.

"It's the black lake. In the winter, Dumbledore-our headmaster-sometimes lets the ice glaze over." We both bent down and I helped him transfigure his boots into skates. They were silver with a red and orange **_H_** on it.

"Best I can do, sorry." I glanced down at his skates, then transfigured mine. It was pearly white with coral-like purple patterns woven on the left of my right skate.

"Okay…now let's watch me fail at this." Harry took one step on the ice and toppled over. I laughed and helped him up. "Slowly, it's not like walking."

He took a small slide and skated a few feet. Then the other foot came down and he grabbed my hand.

"Sorry." He flushed _red_ and let go. I waved it off. My hands worked their way up his arm, and gently, pulled the robes. He slid a few more feet.

"This is so…strange and fun at the same time." Harry grinned and skated, slowly by himself now. I began to let go, and he grabbed my arm.

"Don't. Don't let go of me. Don't let go." He whispered, and I had the strangest sense he meant something deeper than his arm.**(AN: lol. Harry seems to like her but I don't know about Celia!)**

I took out my iPod and turned to the song _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons. If you haven't heard it before, shame. Go listen to it! GO! NOW!

_Look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide…_I muttered the words under my breath, and lifted my still red eyes to find emerald jewels staring back.

"Stop it. Stop being sympathetic." I could see it in his eyes; his small smile; his fingers clutching me gently.

"It's empathy. Not sympathy." We skated, or should I say scooted on the ice slowly, and Harry continued, voice soft. "Celia…your dad and I are enemies. But why…I…I feel like I can tell you anything."

3rd POV

Harry couldn't believe this. He'd never told anybody, not even Hermione and Ron, the whole story of his life. Yet now he was here, back under the tree he'd found Celia sobbing in, spilling his whole life out.

It wasn't his fault. Celia was a good listener, and didn't interrupt with squeals and coos of sympathy. Like Celia, Harry was sick of the bloody pity looks he got every time he looked broken.

"Harry Hunting. Hm. The kids at my old school wouldn't do that, but like your Aunt Petunia my mother liked to make me cook. Your Uncle Vernon is a pig; the next time you cook ham grab the cooking knife and we'll make Vernon Pork together." Celia replied calmly.**(AN: I'm not telling the whole story, because you should know Harry's muggle life even if you haven't read all the books.)** Harry grinned and covered his mouth to stop a roar of laughter.

She was really pretty. Harry could see that much. Her smile made her face light up, almost literally, and her eyes were very attractive-wait, what? No. Stop it, Harry!

_Bloody Hell, you've gone mad._ Harry cleared his head.

Luckily, Celia herself seemed lost in her thoughts, so he wasn't caught staring stupidly.

"Oh, god, what time is it?" Celia frantically thrust her muggle device out and checked the time on the screen saver. 11:55.

"Dudley had one of those, I think." Harry tried to transfigure his skates back, which Celia had forgotten, but ended up getting silver bell flats. What the heck? He was never showing off again. Okay, maybe he would, but only if he was good at it.

Celia laughed and flashed her contagious smile. "Show off!" She teased. "Maybe I should make you wear them as a punishment…" She trailed off. Harry wasn't sure if she was teasing anymore, but either way it sent a chill through him.

"No! Change it back. Please." Harry pleaded, trying to tug off the offending flats. The bell on top jingled humiliatingly. Celia laughed again, but took out her wand, muttered a charm, and the flats-the thought of _his flats_ made him shudder-changed back into his old shoes. He breathed a sigh of relief and glared, while failing, at Celia. Why did she have to be so pretty-NO! Stop it, Harry!

He resisted ogling and stood. There was something very wrong with him, and he didn't know what. That was what scared him.

What both of them didn't know was that a across the black lake, Professor Lupin was smiling to himself. A Potter and a Snape. How strange.


	8. Writers block AN

**I'm so sorry if you thought this was an update, but I'm suffering some major writer's block. I tried to tell you guys as early as possible. What should I do next with Celia?**

** At some point she might meet Sirius, but I feel like I need to let Celia settle down before the action starts. The fanfic seems insanely rushed; Snape let his guard down and trusted Celia way too fast. I predicted the whole bonding and trust to start at like, chapter fifteen or so.**

** I'm currently taking options, so review please! Thanks and please, please review for the option-thing, or else I might not be able to update!**


	9. First Day

**CHAPTER NINE**

** Hey, guys. Still on ****_major _****writer's block. You will not believe the number of times I rewrote this chapter.**

** Updates might be a bit slower, since I'm suffering the worst disease a fanfic writer dreads, but to all the reviewers who gave me tips and plots, I will totally keep them in mind!**

** I don't own. If I did, Harry Potter series would suck. Rowling respectively owns all, except my OC Cecelia, but she still does tons better.**

Celia's POV

For the next few days, Draco got yanked to his feet every time I tried to sit with him, and Pansy would drag him off, all giggly. So I sat with the trio and listened to their rants and fights. Soon, I got used to all the dirty talk about my dad, even. I guess I should be mad, but he was being a little ruthless.

"So then Neville-awesome spell there-yelled the spell and Snape was forced into his grandmother's clothes! Strange taste, his grandma. Vulture hat, red handbag, large green dress; though I rather enjoyed it. Loved it, actually." Ron grinned and stuffed Yorkshire pudding into his mouth**(AN: If you ever blank on food in Hogwarts, go to HPO the first book pg123)**

I smiled and nodded as Harry laughed, relishing the moment. Then suddenly an idea struck me. I turned to Harry, just as he was telling us, or rather, telling me and reminding Ron and Hermione, about Professor Lupin's class with the nasty Red Caps. I tried to be patient as he ranted on and on about how they had repelled the goblin-like creatures, but I was practically jumping in my seat.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron," I said breathlessly. "Do you think…you could take me to see Buckbeak? Before something…happens?" We all exchanged a look. These were some times when I really got annoyed at Draco. The trio had long told me about Draco's mockery at the hippogriff, and his tiny injury.

Hermione hesitated. "Maybe after you start classes and settle down." She said gently. I nodded, disappointed,

"Yeah, maybe." I said hopefully. Today I started classes. Today, maybe people would see me as Celia, not Snape girl.

Hermione and I watched in amusement as the boys hungrily finished off the last platters of food. The school seemed extra happy, or at least the third years seemed to be.

Harry had been extra sweaty yesterday, since he had quidditch practice. I didn't even own a broom, and never tried flying before. The thought of trying made me tingle all over with giddiness. I had always wanted to fly.

I fumbled with my robes and got up. "See you guys tonight." Hermione pouted a little. "I nearly forgot that you were in Slytherin. There's always Hogsmeade, though." She said gloomily, and I offered a shrug and a smile before leaving.

Class wasn't that great. I had to go through the "creepy new kid" phase again, like I had to so many times in muggle schools since weird things, magical things, happened and made me move**( AN: Percy Jackson, anyone? J)**

Apparently nobody knew me, so I was dubbed as "Snape's kid" and "don't mess with her, stay away". Only Draco and his two cronies, who I later learned that they were Gregory Goyle, and of course, the one and only Pureblood Vincent Crabbe, actually dared to talk to me. Just my luck. Oh, and the ever so pleasant Pansy. Her conversations mainly involved the words, "Draco" and "perfect match".

Draco was especially cheerful because I couldn't call him Bathrobe Boy anymore, since I myself was dressed in robes. He kept making some snotty comment and shot me a glance, daring me to call him that…which of course I couldn't, unless I wanted one more nickname as Bathrobe Girl.

I almost felt glad when Pansy tugged him away to try and snog. Still, I felt bad for him, but threw him a smirk anyways as Pansy dragged him off. At least I got my revenge. Sort of.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I entered Professor Mcgonagall's class. The trio was sitting there, and Hermione waved me over. More than a few students gave me odd looks when I sat down next to Hermione.

"How's class?" Hermione muttered as Professor Mcgonagall turned to help Professor Flitwick with something.

"Terrible. Nobody will go within twenty-inch radius of me, except for Draco and his gang, and of course Pansy, who drags Draco off every few seconds to kiss him, or try to." I complained under my breath, flipping to the textbook page written on the board. Hermione giggled quietly.

Suddenly a cat strode in and leapt onto the teacher's table, sitting straight. It was a gray tabby, who fixed the class with a stern gaze. I whipped my head around to see Harry and Ron's reactions. Ron grinned impishly at me, like he knew something I didn't, and Harry smiled, gesturing for me to watch. I frowned as I turned around; I realized Harry seemed a bit glum. His smile was weak and he seemed to slouch like a little, like a little boy deprived of candy.

The tabby gazed at us with one more familiar stern look, before leaping off the desk. Midair, the tabby swerved into a woman…Professor Mcgonagall. I gasped in delight and clapped earnestly along with the rest of the class. Professor Mcgonagall seemed unfazed, but she did smile. Of course! I should have been expecting it. This was Transfiguration class! I resisted the urge to slap my forehead.

**(AN: Yes, I know, in the book it's only Gryffindors, but think of it this way: Celia entered Hogwarts a bit late, so her schedule will be muddled up!)** At the end of class I was beaming, because I had managed to answer the questions fired at me from Professor Mcgonagall, earning Slytherin twenty points in all. I got a couple of dirty looks, but Hermione told me not to worry about it.

The bell rang, and I stood to leave, but Professor Mcgonagall called out," Miss S-Celia? Would you stay behind?" Frowning, I nodded and checked my schedule. Hermione did, too. We had managed to highlight all our classes together, and Hermione finally looked up. "See you tonight, Celia." We didn't have any more classes together for the day. I waved as she left, pointedly ignoring Ron, who sullenly left. Strangely, Harry didn't, but I approached Professor Mcgonagall anyways.

"Miss Celia? I hope you are aware that we will be visiting Hogsmeade. Your father is the Head of the Slytherin House, so make sure he is aware. I understand he can be quite…distant." Professor Mcgonagall gazed at me will a look of slight sympathy. I nodded. "He is aware, I'm sure, Professor. You need not worry about that, he isn't as distant as some may think." Then I grinned. "But he isn't exactly the cuddly, open, type either."

Professor Mcgonagall chuckled and dismissed me. I waited outside the hallway, a bit embarrassed that a teacher was discussing parent issues with me.

Being a prankster means staying alert at everything that happens. My ears, luckily, are very keen, and some of my old, muggle friends used say I was part fox. So you can understand that I didn't mean to eavesdrop on the conversation Harry was having with the teach-I mean, Professor.

When Harry came out, I felt a pang of pity for him. He wasn't going to Hogsmeade because his uncle didn't sign it. Figures. I put my arm around him as we walked out. "Hey, don't worry. Your uncle was a pig, remember? I bet he was too stupid to sign his name anyways. And your aunt? That stick of a hand she had would probably break under the weight of the pen."

He laughed, but it didn't cheer him up enough. I checked the time. Three minutes until the next class. I cleared my throat and examined him. He really looked put down.

"Hey," I said softly. "You know what? I bet Hogsmeade is nothing. I'm not even going." I declared. Harry looked up in surprise. "No! You should go, I don't want me to be the reason-"

I shook my head. "No, really. Hogsmeade sounds so bland and boring. I'd rather stay here. We can hang out, you know? If you want, that is."

Harry brightened. "I still can't believe you're a Snape. Thanks, Celia." He gave me one last smile before sprinting off. I waved and left for class.

HHHPPPOOOO

"Please?" Pansy clutched my arm like it was the end of the world. I dragged my feet and groaned. "No."

Pansy looked like she was going to drown. She pouted. "But I just _know _Draco likes me! He's just really noble and too shy to say anything! Set me up with him! He hangs out with you, like, _all the time!_" _Noble, my left nostril._ The day Draco became noble was the day Voldemort would put on a tutu and dance the Harlem Shake.

I glared at her, frustrated. "Let go, Pansy. I need to go eat dinner." We were already at the door, but I didn't want to embarrass her. She glowered back, mouth set into a vicious smile. "I'll let go when you say yes."

I huffed. "Fine, be like that. My answer's still no." With my free hand, I yanked the door open. Students streamed in, and I strode over to the Gryffindor table. Draco smirked at me when he saw who I was dragging with me, and I frowned at him.

Hermione looked up. "Hey, Celia-oh. Hello, Pansy." Her smile faltered. Harry shot me a curious look. I didn't bother hiding my distaste.

"_Now_ will you let go so I can eat my food in peace?!" I sat down, and Pansy, _STILL_ clutching me, ignored everyone else and squeezed in next to me. "Please, Celia?" She pouted again.

I ignored her and reached for a piece of bread. "So. What's up?" I turned to the trio, who was still staring at Pansy. Ron gaped at me. "What do you mean? Why is Parkinson, the Slytherin who hates Gryffindors, sitting here? What could Parkinson possibly want from you?" Pansy hissed insults at them.

I rolled my eyes. "I think you know. Who's the guy she's been chasing after?" Ron frowned, dumbfounded. "Um…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, too. "Malfoy, isn't it?" When she said Draco's name, Pansy let out a little squeal. I turned around to realize that Draco was right behind me, eyebrows furrowed. "Did someone just call my name?"

I shoved Pansy at Draco, who stumbled back. "There! Go eat his face, Pansy! Bye!" Both of them gave me dirty looks; Draco for being thrown with Pansy, and Pansy for that "eat his face" comment. I shrugged and smiled sweetly.

As soon as Pansy pulled a protesting Draco away, Ron guffawed on his casserole. "Did you really just tell Parkinson to eat Draco's face?" I shrugged and tackled my food. "Kiss his face, eat his face; with Pansy, is there really a difference?"

Harry smiled, but still a bit sadly. "Still upset about Hogsmeade?" He shrugged. Always the modest one. Cute. Wait, what?

"Harry said you weren't going either. And that your dad never said you couldn't go." Ron eyed me with some kind of suspicion.

I put on a solemn face. "Yes. Under Voldemort's orders, I will deprive myself of Zonko's and kill Harry inside Hogwarts, right in front of the Headmaster and other students. And then, miraculously, I will get away with it, and everyone will totally still love me."

Ron flinched when I said the word Voldemort, but he stopped bothering me after that. Hermione just shook her head and concentrated on a piece of meat.

" 'Deprive yourself of Zonko's' ?" Harry looked amused. Ron cast an angry glare at Hermione, who furiously returned it. I sighed.

"Come on, Ron, Crookshanks was just being Crookshanks. He's a cat." I twirled my fork absentmindedly. Ron shoved food in his mouth and spewed some bits out as he talked. "THAT CAT'S GOT IT FOR SCABBERS!" It was a loud roar, but the louder hum of the room drowned it out.

Hermione slammed her knife down and stood. "Would you just _drop_ it, Ron?!" Like that, she was gone. Ron huffed and furiously ate more, while Harry and I exchanged an uneasy look.

I could feel a glare penetrating my skull, so I turned and saw Dad glaring. He glowered at Harry, then shot me a look, too. I furrowed my eyebrows. What did I do wrong?

"Uh…Harry? Why is my dad-I mean, Professor Snape looking at you like that?" I jabbed Harry gently. Harry shuddered. "Your dad doesn't like me very much. Let's just put it at that." Gee, thanks, Harry. You shared that information when we went ice skating. No need to repeat it.

I nodded and wiped my mouth with the napkin. "See you tomorrow." Harry waved and I exited the room, standing in the hallway. As chatting students passed me, I tucked my hands behind my back and leaned against the wall, wondering.

Why did my dad seem so angry whenever I sat around Harry? Why did he hate Harry? Did Harry do something unforgiveable to him? That didn't sound like him at all. I frowned.

A large figure- I don't mean _Hagrid-_large, just tall-swept around the corner, hook-nosed and irritated. I smiled.

"Hi." We started towards his office, sullenly, silently.

He opened the door and walked in, or, stormed in. I shut the door quietly and he sat down, fixed on the parchment. I sat down on the side of his bed. "Alright, what did I do now?"

"Nothing." His tone was sharp and said, '_End of discussion'_. Dad didn't even bother turning around. I sighed. And just as we were starting to be friendly. This was frustrating.

I threw my hands in the air. "Stop sulking! Who's the hormonal teenager here, you or me?"

He whirled around wearily. "I'm not sulking."

"No, of course not. You're prancing around and smiling at everybody who passes." I replied sarcastically. He stared for a minute.

"You know I don't normally do that either." He fumed and checked off something on a piece of parchment.

3rd POV

Professor Snape stared at his daughter, who couldn't possibly be stared down. He could understand the most complicated potions, but defiant little girls? He had no clue.

Instead of talking, he marked off another mistake on the parchment, aiming his anger on the paper: _Weasley! A fistful of ice blade grass from Oldric the Oddball's cave does not need to be chopped and added in a Freezing Potion! Where was your mind the past few days?_

And then, suddenly, the parchment was ripped out of his hands, and shoved out of sight. He looked up to see Celia, annoyed, holding the parchment out of reach. Not only was she defiant and stubborn, she was disrespectful.

Her eyes burned like dancing flames. He glowered back, not believing anyone could be so…insufferable!

"You will give that back, or you are not going to Hogsmeade."

Unfortunately, she was unfazed. "Okay. I was going to tell you anyways. I'm going to stay with Harry." Potter?

"No. You will be-" Professor Snape wracked his brain for something-"-confined to this office for the day. You may _not,_ under any circumstances, go to Potter's common room, nor anywhere else. I advise you not to be friends with him, or any of his insufferable friends."

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head, the curly ponytail slapping her cheeks. "What? You can't! You can't cut off our friendship like that."

"I can, and I will. I'm telling you, not asking you. If you disobey that order, I will…think of something else." Standing, he took the moment of silence to snatch the parchment out of her momentarily numb hands, and slapped it down on the table, heading towards the bathroom.

Celia tucked up her knees. Fire blazed in her eyes again, angrily. "This is so unfair!" She shouted.

She was met by a simple, even: "Life isn't fair."

**Hm. More tension. This chapter was more like a first regular day of school for Celia, so I tried to make the bland plot as interesting as possible, despite the small row between the Snapes. Well, see you guys next time, hopefully soon!**


	10. My Teacher's a Werewolf

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Whew! FINALLY! I'm back! YES! Okay, literally no announcements! **

**Disclaimer: I am sooo JK ROWLING! TOTALLY! I JUST GOT DEAGED TO A TEEN AND DYED MY HAIR SHORT CROPPED BLACK! YEAH! AND I LIVE IN USA NOW! (heavy, heavy, sarcasm) **

**No. Obviously, I do not own anything! Obviously, I am not Rowling! I love you readers and all, but if you think I'm Rowling, I really have nothing to say….**

**I won't be responding to reviewers any time soon because of my tight schedule, but know that I AM reading them! The chapter titles will most likely be longer now, btw.**

**Onwards…! **

Celia's POV

I bit my lip in rage as I sat down next to Draco. The trio gave me a confused look, and I glared at my dad, who now had a completely-oblivious-to-everything look. Hermione gave me a kind of hurt look, but I couldn't reply since we were so far away. 'Later,' I mouthed, but she just lowered her eyes and turned back to the trio.

I stabbed the egg and yolk spilled out. With my teeth I forcefully ripped the egg in half and chewed.

"What did that egg ever do to you?" Draco examined my face.

"Shut up." I retorted.

He raised his eyebrows at my grumpiness. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I muttered as I chewed, "That is _so _old." I probably would have said the same thing, but I just needed something to say.

For the remainder of the meal Draco tried to make small talk before giving up and turning to talk, or complain, to his cronies.

Apparently some nasty water-goblin-thingies had gotten into the hallways, so we all had a free few periods while the teachers tried to sort out the problem quickly.

I waited until my dad walked out and followed the trio to the library. They moved pretty quickly, and I had to weave through the crowd.

The trio had already chosen a spot to sit, claiming a table. Hermione, obviously, had a stack of books next to her, while Ron was badly hiding a piece of tart in his chipmunk-like cheeks. Harry was running his hands through his hair and blushing, something I never saw him do. I smiled; Hermione was a good match for him, if he liked her that would be great.

"-wouldn't do that! If Celia didn't want to sit with us, I'm sure she had a reason." Hermione was arguing. I sighed and walked up behind her.

"Wouldn't be a conversation about me if I wasn't there, huh?" I grinned. Hermione let out a tiny cry and twisted the top half of her body around.

Harry's cheeks flushed. "Y-you heard the whole conversation…?" Obviously he was talking to Hermione…wow, Ron must be really close to Harry for him to be brave enough to say something in front of Ron.

I flashed him a reassuring smile. "Just enough to get the gist. I have a feeling I have some explaining to do…?"

Harry slumped against the chair, looking relieved. Hermione and Ron snapped awake like I had triggered something, then shot each other angry looks, catching that they had made the same movement. I whistled and sat myself down on an empty chair.

"It's okay, you two. Couples argue daily." I gave them a wry smile, forgetting that I was playing with Harry's feelings. **(AN: Nope. I'm not giving away the conversation.)**

Instantly, both of them shot up in their seats and snapped," We're not a couple!" earning an angry look from the librarian, whom I surprisingly forgot her name. Usually the librarian was the first person I knew and recognized.

Hermione let out a little huff. I grinned. "Alright. I'll relieve you guys of your anxiety." Before they could protest, I explained everything.

Ron interrupted me, eyes widened. "You…ripped the parchment out of his hands? And you're alive?!" Harry laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

I smiled and said," So, I'm trying to let him trust me for a while…before I hit him with 'disobedience'." I made bunny marks with my fingers.

Hermione nodded in approval. "I can't believe Snape doesn't know. He used to be a Slytherin; he should know you wouldn't bend so easily."

I gave her a sly smile. "You never know."

"Did you hear?" A new voice said.

"The professors-" A second voice said.

"-are having a-"

"-meeting, so we-" By now, I was smiling. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"-have the day-"

"-off!" The Weasley Twins announced in hushed tones. I grinned.

"That must have annoyed so many people. You guys are the best!" I raised my hand for a high-five, and George took the bait.

He slapped my palm and immediately yelped, clutching his own palm. "What was that?" He struggled to keep his voice down as Fred grabbed his sides in fits of laughs.

I shook my head in mock disappointment. "Really, I thought you guys were pranksters!" Waving my wand from my sleeve, I muttered a _Revealo _**(AN: I'm trusting my memories here…)** and a red button strapped to my palm was revealed.

Harry grinned. "It's one of those muggle devices that send electricity out when you press the button." Then his grin faded a little. "Dudley used to have one."

I said as coolly as possible, "Who's Dudley? Harry, you didn't tell me you had a pet pig!" The last sentence was said with excitement.

Ron laughed so hard he snorted. I feigned surprise. "Ron's catching the Dudley Plague!" Harry smiled a crooked smile, staring at me. I looked away a little at his gaze.

George massaged his hands and grinned. "Celia, what do you say we prank some mates after Hogsmeade?"

Harry cleared his throat.

3rd POV

All eyes turned to him. Harry felt his throat constricting.

"Uh…actually, I was wondering…since Celia said she wouldn't be going…maybe…I could teach her…quidditch." Harry's face was beet red, and he had to force the words out. This was not the way he rehearsed it-uh…of course he didn't rehearse this!

Fred and George whistled and waggled their eyebrows. Ron was shooting him looks, like, _it's not a date, it's just hanging out, right? Right?_

Harry felt a small victory when Celia's cheeks turned pink. "Sure. But can I meet you at the field? I'm supposed to be in my room." She warned.

A ball of panic fluttered in his chest. Was it a fluke? Did she just not want to be seen walking in the hallways with him? Harry tried to hide his worry and nodded. "I'll be there." He was worrying too much.

Ron spoke up. "It's okay if you guys argue." Harry cast him a confused look. Celia cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Ron shrugged and his red curls bounced on his forehead. "Only because couples are supposed to argue all the time."

As soon as that sunk in, the Weasley twins were roaring with laughter, and the librarian reprimanded them, shooing them away.

Celia groaned and put her hands to her face. "Why do my insults always turn on me?"

HHHPPPOOO

Celia's POV 

I have this list. It's called "Things That are Unfair in Life". It's pretty long.

I blew the hair out of my face and considered bellowing the unfairness from my mouth again. Gazing out the window, I absentmindedly noted the dim stars.

Letting out another groan, I kicked the air, lying on my back on the bed. Trying to get my frustration out was useless.

"_I need to keep an eye on you,_" I mimicked under my breath. "_You 'shall' stay here, not in the Slytherin common room, where I can't supervise you._ I don't need supervising!"

At first it had felt like he was protecting me from all that dumb Sirius-Black-business, but after a few days it had felt like he was just cutting me off from friend-making.

I had been dying to sleep in the Slytherin dorm, where there were girls my age. This. Was. Totally. Unfair.

9:30. Might as well sleep. Rolling over off the bed, I crossed to room to brush my teeth. There was a conversation going on outside. I frowned and rested my hand on the doorknob.

"Will you be able to get it to me by the end of the week?" Professor Lupin? What was he-

"Yes, Lupin. I will get you your Wolfsbane potion by tomorrow. Now, I do believe nobody has invited you in-" Dad began. I had opened the door fully.

"That's a little rude, isn't it?" I asked calmly, and both men turned to me in shock. Inside I was whirling and shrieking. I had to be cautious, it warned. But another part of me said that the Headmaster trusted Lupin.

"Celia?" Lupin gasped. Dad wasn't so nice. He glared and, still shocked, managed to say, "What are you doing here?"

I frowned and leaned against the doorway. "Well, to answer Dad's _weird _question, I live here…and secondly, wouldn't the question you guys would want to ask be 'how much did you hear'?" Dad glared again at me.

Lupin was breathing heavily, and he glanced wearily at me. "How much _did _you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're a werewolf." I replied instantly. Dad tensed and he crossed his arms. "That's enough. Brush your teeth and go to your room." He ordered.

"Fine. Good night. Good night, Professor Lupin." I went into the bathroom and kept quiet as I brushed my teeth. The only sound in the bathroom was a quiet _swish swish _of my brush moving back and forth.

In the other room, Lupin was laughing a little. "Really, Severus, you should lighten up on her. She's a very sweet girl."

"I hardly think you should tell me how to treat my own daughter, Lupin. Now, I believe you should go." Dad said coldly. I choked on the foam of the toothpaste. His name was _Severus_?

I spit out the minty paste and washed my mouth. Opening the door, I smirked, crossing the room. "What kind of name is Severus?"

He grumbled something and said, more clearly, "Good night." I smiled easily and yawned. "G'night."

As he passed me, I gave him a quick hug, and peeked up to see a faint smile/smirk play on his lips. An arm reached out slowly and gave my arm a side-squeeze, which was probably the closest thing to a hug he could get to.

I hadn't fully forgiven him, but he was all I had for now. That was the last thought before I collapsed on the bed.

HHHHPPPOOOO

I brushed out the last painful knot in my hair and left the bathroom. Dad stared impatiently as I dashed back into the bathroom to fasten a clip on the side of my ponytail.

We headed out, but he said he needed to go back and get something, so I walked to breakfast myself. I turned a corner and blinked, freezing.

I could've sworn I saw a black dog rush in a blur past me, but when I looked back, there was nothing.

I shook my head. In the dining room, I deliberately passed the trio and whispered, "I think I saw a black figure in the halls." Into Hermione's ear.

Her eyes widened but she nodded. I made my way to the Slytherin table. "It's probably nothing." I muttered to myself.

But of course, whenever I think something's probably nothing, it's something. If that makes sense.

**Padfoot sighting! These last few chapters are getting harder to write, so I'm sorry if it's not very good!**


	11. Ride With Me

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Hi! I brought someone here!**

** Sirius: *snarling* Who sighted me? **

** Me: Celia, but she thinks it was just an illusion.**

** Sirius: Good girl. Nicoisawesome does not own. **

** Me: Thank you. Didn't get many reviews...weird. Did everyone go on a vaycay? Now, onwards! Snape has a lot to process in the future!**

** Sirius: *scowling* What has that git got to do with anything?**

** Me: Absolutely everything. Depends on which person you're referring to.**

** Sirius: Hmf. Wait, what-**

** Me: Let's just get started!*begins***

Celia's POV

It was Halloween soon, and as I ate my food from the Slytherin table, Draco and the rest of the table got up and went outside. I swung my feet over the chair and plopped myself on the Gryffindor table.

Harry poked his jello glumly as the dining room began to empty. I smiled as Dad led the Slytherins out. Only the professors that weren't Head of Houses stayed.

I snuck a look at Harry, expecting to see the side of his face. Instead I saw his clear green eyes, staring at me.

We both blushed at the same time when we realized we were staring at each other.

"Sorry," We muttered at the same time, looking away. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Um…quidditch?" Harry quickly changed the topic. I smiled, grateful. "Are we allowed to go outside?"

Harry shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, the Headmaster's right there." I got up and dragged Harry over. He wouldn't go up the stage.

"You go ahead." He planted his feet on the ground. I threw my hands up in the air and made my way upstairs.

The teachers seemed ready for my question, which made me a little suspicious. "Um…are we allowed to go outside?" I asked.

Headmaster smiled gently. "Of course." Then, curious, he asked," May I ask what you will be doing?"

I beamed. "Thanks. Oh…(I blushed-why?)Harry's going to teach me how to ride a broom and play quidditch."

The professors shared an amused look. Lupin smiled pleasantly, a spark in his eyes.

I nodded at them then turned to go…crashing right into Harry. I didn't know he was behind me, and really close, too, so when I bumped into him, our noses grazed…and…alright, I'll admit it. Our lips kind of grazed against each other's too. But it was a total accident, I swear.

He tripped and fell on me, and we both landed in a heap on the floor. He fell on top of _me_, and I was glad he was so scrawny, because he LITERALLY fell on me.

He got up as soon as he could, turning pink and apologizing.

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry-"Harry helped me up, grinning sheepishly, but also looking worried.

"Stop apologizing, I'm fine." I grumbled, glancing at the professor's table. Some of them were pretending nothing had happened, some of them-like Lupin and Headmaster-were laughing outright.

As we went down the stairs, I looked at Harry. "Nice. You didn't want to go up, but then when I finally let you stay down, you go up!?"

He smiled sheepishly again and shrugged.

"Oh! Come on!" I jumped once and took off up the stairs. Harry was right behind me. I guess he runs fast.

Yanking open the door, I slipped inside, and walked into the office. Harry didn't budge. "This…is Professor Snape's office. I don't think he-" he squeaked.

I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time and pulled him in. "Technically it's mine, too." I crossed the room to go to my room. It was a lighter purple now, since I had changed it again.

"Colorful." Harry remarked as he stood awkwardly to one side. "You can sit, you know. That's what the bed is for." I told him. Gaping stupidly, he sat.

"I'm going to fly…I can't believe it! Is it fun? I've always wanted to fly! How does it work? Is the broom on some levitation charm?" I fired question after question at him, with him trying to answer.

"It's actually pretty-"

"Is it hard?"

"Well, you-"

"How do you do it?"

"Er, well-"

"How high does it go?" I was so excited, I didn't process that he wasn't answering the questions fully.

"CELIA!" Harry yelled. I stopped. "We're getting nowhere with this. Why don't I just _show _you?"

"Okay!" I bounded off the bed and waited for Harry to get off. He slowly got off and told me to wait for him under the tree-he knew I understood-while he got his Firebolt. We would meet up with each other in two hours.

I waited for two hours, then dashed out the door and into the exit. The tree he was talking about was really the one I had been crying under a few days before. Embarrassing.

A small figure in the distance emerged, holding a broom. Harry came into view, and I gasped as he proudly held his Nimbus**( AN: This chapter is right before 'Grim Defeat')**. With one free hand, he held up his arm like a gentleman.

I took it, and my mind had a sudden confused image of a cross between a man in a tuxedo and an athlete.

He…um…escorted me…to the field, and turned around, already excited. "Okay, so in Quidditch I guess it's sort of like football, that's a Muggle game, you knew that, I think you did, and there's different positions like Chasers, Beaters, Keepers, Seekers-that's me, and you have to get the Bludger through the hoop, by teamwork, until the Seeker catches the Golden Snitch, and then we-I mean a team, wins, got it? Let's play!" He said this all very fast, then mounted on his broom and took off.

A while later he came back down, and frowned. "Where's your broom?" Cocking his head like that made him look incredibly clueless and cu-wait, what? I shook my head and told myself to snap out of it.

"I don't have one. Haven't you noticed?" I replied. "Someone's being observant." I remarked dryly as an afterthought.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Of course I did." He coughed. I raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

He smiled and gave me his broom. "It's okay, you can use mine. Say 'up!'"

I stared at him. Say "up"? To a broom? Okay…I shrugged and firmly stared at the broom. "Up!" The broom swung up to smack my face.

Instinctively, I cover my face with my arms and shout, "Stop!" The broom froze, and settled itself, hovering, at thigh-length.

Harry's eyes widened. "I didn't know that…how did you…" Then he shook himself, quite literally, and grinned at me. "That was bloody brilliant! Okay, now just hold on!"

As fast as lightning-ironic, considering his scar, but I didn't want to think about that-, Harry mounted the broom. I followed, and he pulled me to the front. "You're shorter." He muttered.

"I am not! Wait. What are you-no! Wait! Harry!" I yelped as he kicked off, tumbling back. He caught me with his two arms, palms still on the sleek broom handle.

"That's why I wanted you in the front!" He yelled, the wind rippling through the air, howling. My knuckles were white as my hands clenched the handle tightly. Then I looked down.

Before you go into that "girl-hates-heights-and-faints-blah-blah" stuff, I'm not afraid of heights. Sorry to ruin the moment.

I gasped at the height, and grinned in delight. "How do you steer this thing? Go faster!" I called. I felt Harry's shoulders go up and down. Shrug.

"You just do!" Alright, he wanted to play like that. I closed my eyes and tried to gain control of the broom. Imaginary tendrils wrapped around the handle from my mind, and with a yank, it slipped out of Harry's grip.

"Celia-?!" Harry gasped sharply, and I whooped, making the broom tilt forward in a steep dip.

He stumbled into me, holding on. I smiled and said over my shoulder, "That's why I wanted you in the back!" I could tell he was rolling his eyes, but smiling, nevertheless.

We were still dipping. "Um…good time to pull up now!" I grinned at Harry's stricken tone and yanked up. "Hold on!" I yelled.

I could feel him tense as the broom went into a 360 loop. We circled the field a few more times before Harry managed to take control again.

We wrestled for control for a while, then Harry suddenly pulled it out of my grasp. He let out a yell of triumph, black hair rippling wildly.

I laughed and tried to take back the gleeful control I had used before, but Harry's grip was too strong. We zoomed past the field and past windows. Dips and sharp curves caused me to stay alert, and the wind gave out a loud howl.

I don't remember ever feeling so alive before, and happy, and excited to be with somebody. We glided into a landing, then dismounted.

The Boy Who Lived. Green Eyes. Black messy Hair. That was how others saw him. I took in some other features. Lopsided smile. The one dimple that appeared on his right cheek when he threw back his head and laughed. He had a weird laugh, I noted. It was like a cross between a manly chuckle and a fit of girl giggles. I tried to imagine him without his scar; just a regular wizard.

I closed my eyes and took in the sweet, dewy aroma of the grass-scented air. Fresh air. How long had it been that I hadn't smelled a smell invaded by smoke and garbage bags? The sizzling of bacon against the pan, burning the fat into a crisp? The sound of my mother's screams?

When I opened my eyes, they were added by a new thing: wet tears. I blinked them back.

Harry took in my face and instantly sat down. I propped myself on the floor and wiped my eyes.

"Um…did I do something wrong?" Harry looked terribly confused, frantic, and worried at the same time.

I choked out a laugh that just had to get out. "No! It's-oh, bloody hell, this is so stupid-I'm just really, really happy, Harry. Thank you."

He took my hand and squeezed. It didn't mean anything; just a friend comforting a friend.

Harry broke the silence. "I don't mean to pry, but was I, like, your first friend?" I repeated the sentence in my mind.

"YES! I'm rubbing off on you! You said 'like'! But, sorry, Harry. Hermione beat you to it." I giggled.

He huffed and rocked back and forth, giving my hand another squeeze. I squeezed back. "When has Hermione ever _not _beaten me?"

I laughed. " Aren't you the quidditch star?" I nudged him. He smiled. "Okay, that I can be proud of. But still, if i didn't have Hermione to copy off of, I would be kicked out of the team."

"What goes around comes around….?"

"Yeah, to Hermione." Harry, failing, tried blow bangs out of his face.

I stood. "We should get back. Let's go to my room and talk. Dad shouldn't be back yet."

We walked back to my room, and sat there, sometimes talking, and sometimes lapsing into comfortable silence.

"-and Fred would've pranked you already if you weren't that sneaky yourself!" Harry exclaimed. He had settled in on my bed, and we were both sitting criss-cross-applesauce-whatever, facing each other.

I grinned. "One day I'm going to prank them so good they'll go crying to their mommy!"

"Good luck with that." **(AN: I remember reading this type of stuff and thinking, 'kiss her kiss her')**

The door knocked. I yelped and ran to the front door, opening it. Ron and Hermione stood there, red-cheeked from the cold.

"Searching…outside…you were…here? Thought…quidditch…field!" Ron panted. He still had his scarf on. I opened the door wider. "Come on in."

They entered after some coaxing- "This is _my room _as well as my dad's!"- and entered my room, where Harry was sitting, holding the Nimbus tensely.

"Oh. I thought it was Snape!" He let out a breath.

They were holding bags, and Hermione fished out one for me. "Hermione! You shouldn't have!" Inside were packs of chocolate and candy.

Ron chewed something in his mouth. " 'arry's 'e can 'ive in 'e 'ommon 'oom!" He explained. _Harry's we can give in the common room!_

Harry nodded like he understood. I set the bag on my drawer and we had a heated conversation. Well, Harry and Ron did. Hermione and I just listened in on bits of whispers.

"Cecelia Snape!" An angry, stern, sleek voice said sharply behind me. I whirled around, staring right into the eyes of-

"Oh. Hi, Dad." I forced the tiny lump of fear in my throat down. Oh gods.


	12. Meet Tom Riddle

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**No announcements. But hello!**

**Don't own, obviously.**

"I didn't do anything _wrong_!" I complained as he set his beady eyes on me.

"Quiet." He snapped at me. Then he turned to the trio. "Potter. Did I invite you and your little friends in?"

Harry looked more scared then he ever had before. "N-no, sir."

He leaned in closer. "Please get off my daughter's bed and leave. Thank you." The _thank you_ seemed more like a threat than a thanks. Harry made to get off. Hermione and Ron were already standing for the door.

"No." I interrupted. Hermione let out a little squeak and they all stopped, fearfully looking back. "Stop. Dad. This is my room. I followed your rules. I stayed in here." The anger was almost consuming.

He bent down and stared at me eye-level. "Yes. You did. But I told you-"

"Apparently I didn't listen! It isn't fair! It's not! You give me rules, and then you don't explain them! That's not how it works-and, and-if you won't be fair, then I won't be either!" I cried. I wanted to scream in frustration; to yell; I was _so_ mad. Everything was so confusing.

He glared at me angrily. "Cecelia Snape, if you do not stop this right now-"

I cut him off again. "You'll what? Make me stay in my room again? Keep me from going to the Slytherin Common room? Alright, I'll admit it! I didn't stay in my room! I went flying with Harry-and don't yell at him! When have YOU done that? Never! All you do all day is sit there and grade boring papers!"

His eyebrows raised up in a moment of surprise, then quickly sunk down in slits of anger. I had a sudden image of Pansy's angry eyes. Ugh.

I stormed past him and out into the hallway. Why did he have to be so bloody annoying?

The only reason I shut the door quietly was because I didn't want to make a school commotion. If we had a house, then I probably would have slammed the door so hard the hinges would fall off. That happened once. I spent the rest of the day fixing, painting, repainting, and oiling all the doors in the house. Of course, being the clumsy person, I ended up getting about twenty splinters.

The door opened and closed quietly. I sank to the ground and sat there, just thinking. And then it happened.

"_Hello." A boy with blue eyes and black tousled hair offered his hand. I took it, confused._

_ "Who…are you?" I stuttered. We were in a haze of white._

_ He smiled grimly. "Tom Riddle. You…know my other part as…" He hesitated. I knew that look._

_ "You can tell me. I won't judge." I flashed him a smile._

_ He hesitated again. "I'm…known as…Voldemort." I fought the urge to scream and started to step back. "Wait! I can explain…" He trailed off. Then he gestured around us. "You've got nowhere to go anyways. I've tried. It's just endless fog."_

_ "Explain? Explain how you killed millions of innocent people? Just because of their not following you in killing MORE innocent people?" How could someone explain THAT?_

_ "Um…kind of. Wait. Millions?" His eyes widened, and the confusion swirled my mind again._

_ "…You…killed them. What do you mean, 'wait, millions'?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow._

_ He furrowed his own eyebrows. "I was…not informed of this. Hm. I guess my other part is stronger now. Or stronger back then. I thought…he had only killed hundreds."_

_ "Wait, other part? What? The 'he' is you!" _

_ He breathed a sigh of exasperation. "Can I start from the beginning?"_

_ He sounded so…human. He was young, too. I doubted this was what he looked like now._

_ "Alright. I'm Celia, by the way." He let out an audible breath of relief._

_ "I used to be human…" _

_ I glanced at him weirdly. "Um…I totally didn't know that. Right. I thought you were…part…donkey or something. Yeah."_

_ "You didn't let me finish!"_

_ Well, you paused, so I thought you were. Don't blame me." I raised my hands in defense._

_ He smirked. "I'm blaming you."_

_ "Gods, you sound like Draco." I realized my wand wasn't there. "What have you done to my wand?"_

_ "Your wand? Voldemort has mine, so I wouldn't need yours." I wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but I needed to find my wand first._

_ "Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick? You're not going to lure me into some trap and try to get me to join or something? I'm a half-blood, so you might as well kill me now." I started checking my pockets._

_ "First of all, who asks to be killed? Second of all, do I look like I have pockets?" He was right. Dang. All he had was a navy shirt and jeggings. Not very Voldemort-looking. I pulled out a chocolate frog I had forgotten I had in my pocket._

_ "Um…okay. You want this?" I tossed him the chocolate. I don't know what was stranger, talking to a friendly part-Voldemort or offering him chocolate. Tom caught it, surprised, and tucked in his sleeve._

_ I started to swirl. Tom stared for a second, then said," I have to explain, but there's no time."_

_ "No! You better explain!" I waved at the swirls. _

_ He sighed. "Can I do something?" He muttered something and a strand of wispy green light floated towards me. I should have screamed and batted it away, but for some reason I caught it. It disappeared._

_ "You're in for a rude awakening. Bye for now, I guess." Tom smirked again and I disappeared in swirls. _

Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell, wake up Celia, please wake up!"

"Harry. Stop it. You're shaking her like a rag doll." The shaking stopped.

"We need to take her to the infirmary. She hasn't wakened in ten minutes, and Harry kept shaking her, so she should be up now." Hermione's voice was tinged with worry and panic.

I groaned. "What-" My eyes opened, and the first thing I saw was Harry's wide emerald eyes. I yelped and lifted my head rather unexpectedly.

It hit Harry's head, and we both groaned and held our heads. "Ow…is this my welcome-back-to-consciousness present? Gods, Harry, personal space!" I rubbed my forehead.

He smiled shamelessly. "Sorry."

"Where's Dad?"

"He left for something. But he's going to be back-oh, I think he's back." Ron shot a glance at the door.

"Go! Leave! Before he sees you!" The trio scrambled off after I assured them I was fine-for some reason Harry insisted on staying until I glared at him-and I went inside.

Dad was sitting on the sofa, reading a large(obviously) potions book. I took a deep breath.

"Hi. Before you say anything, I just wanted to say sorry." I sat down next to him, fidgeting. He wasn't making this easy, and I bet thirty Sickles he knew that.

Finally he raised his eyes towards me. "For?" He prompted.

"Um…being rude?" _Even though you kind of should be apologizing, too, but I'll just be the responsible one here and shut up._

He stared at me for a second, probably to see if I was really sorry, then got up and left. I sighed and waited to see if he would come back. He did, but not just with himself.

He was holding something large, and tossed it towards me. I caught it and stared at the shape. Thin at the left, and large, clumpy on the right side. There weren't many objects that were like that.

I peeled off the brown paper and pulled out the wooden object. "Y-you got me a broom?" I gasped. Engraved on the side read, in gold letters, _Firebolt_.

I stared at him stupidly, and wondered for a minute if it was Harry's. Then it dawned on me it was actually mine, and I clapped hands over my mouth.

"OH MY GODS! YES! YES! YES! YES! THANK YOU! YES-wait. You're not going to ride with me, right?" I stopped squealing and froze awkwardly.

Dad shook his head firmly. "I will be keeping both feet on the ground."

I grinned slyly. "You wouldn't fit, anyways." I teased. He rolled his eyes, I hugged him, he smirked, and after thanking him a million times already until he threatened he'd take it away if I didn't stop saying "thank-you-thank-you" over and over again, we both escaped to our rooms.

I sighed and tenderly set the Firebolt on the corner of my room. Flopping onto the covers gratefully, I couldn't stop smiling.

_I think my eardrums popped._ It was a clear thought, and not from me. The voice was oddly familiar. _Tom?!_

_ No, it's Alice in the Wonderland._ I felt an image of Tom rolling his eyes.

_How is this…possible? _I sat straight up, and a part of me told me that I was basically talking to Voldemort.

_The green wisp-hey! I'M NOT VOLDEMORT! Stop thinking that!_ So much for privacy in my brain.

_ Can I call you Voldy Moldy?_

_ …No. I'm only fourteen, I'm not him YET._ I felt his huff of annoyance.

This was fun, even though the person I was mind-talking to was the kid-Voldemort.

_Well, you're Voldy Moldy until you explain to me how the heck you're only 'part of Voldemort' and fifteen. Are there more parts of you?_

He winced. _Yes. Except I don't think…Dumbledore would want you to know._ I could hear a hint of uncomfortable uneasiness when he said the Headmaster's name.

_You don't like Dumbledore?_

_ I don't…hate him. He just makes me uncomfortable. And when the other part of me started becoming a killer or something, he made me even more uncomfortable. I don't know why I didn't try and stop myself when I was stronger. Now I'm just a memory in the back of his head. Maybe even a nuisance. _ He sounded bitter.

_If anybody's a nuisance, it's Voldemort. He's just a pest. But some pests are just…harder to defeat, I guess._

_ But if I had just tried to stop myself…you don't…I killed your friend's parents! And don't you have a mud-sorry, muggleborn friend? What if Voldemort kills her?_

_ Then it won't be your fault. You said you were fourteen? I'm thirteen. So stop making me feel like I have to comfort you, shut up, and explain._

_ You're a defiant one. Well, when I was still-I feel like I'm insulting myself here, bloody hell-normal, I didn't run around screaming Unforgivables. Until one day there was a part of me that told me to try Imperio, and I tried it until it got…fun. Then I tried Crucio, on a muggleborn, and that was when I started changing. A small part of me stayed like I am now, and...the rest of me just kind of became the murderer you know now._

_ I wasn't expecting that. Wait-I didn't mean to think that! Ugh. I still can't trust you, I hope you know that, no offense or anything. But maybe I can if you don't, like, try to kill me or something, and we can get to know each other-_

_ NO!_ The word knocked out my thoughts, and I had an image of him breathing heavily.

_O-oh. Okay. I just thought-_

_ No, that's not what I meant. My other part of me-I'll just say Voldemort-he can pry through my mind, so it's best if I just…barely know anything._ Then suddenly he grunted and crumpled to the ground.

_Are you okay?!_

_ I need to-he's-Voldemort's…looking for me-painful-need to-_ His image and his thoughts vanished, cutting off.

I settled down on the bed and hid under the covers, wondering if he was okay.

That was the beginning of our weird mind-friendship.


	13. Dementors Decide to Play Quidditch Too

**Hi! I don't own. I have also decided on Harry/Celia. I'm really sorry to the people who put effort into helping me find other people. Thanks to all the reviewers! **

** Don't own.**

** (AN: I'm pretty sure you know the POV is Celia now)**

I hoped Tom was okay. He hadn't gotten back to me since Voldemort had called him.

_I appreciate you caring about me, but I think this, um, image of you is rather strange to be in your mind right now._ I looked down. Half-dressed, I hadn't even pulled on my robes the right way.

_Sorry! Look away!_ I pulled the robes on.

_Already did. I think I'll let you get dressed before I come back._ I saw him hide his smirk but I didn't feel his presence leave.

_Really? How am I supposed to get dressed like that?_ I closed my eyes and imagined a barrier shove him out. A yelp and the familiar feeling of him leaving told me it had worked, surprisingly.

After I got dressed, I lifted the barrier. Then I realized that I was surprisingly tired.

Tom was gasping and he glared at me. _You could have given me a warning! How would you like it if a wall suddenly slammed into you? I'm in your mind, so the things you try just might work!_

I smirked and followed my dad to the dining room. _I honestly wasn't expecting it to work._

_ You can't stay silent with your father and your friends. It seems suspicious._ I looked up and realized he was right. Dad was shooting me looks, his face a mixture of, 'Is this a trick?' and 'this is too good to be true, she's QUIET!'

"Sorry. Just tired." I faked a yawn, which turned into a real one, because of my recent barrier-thingy.

Luckily, he bought it, and I grinned behind his back, not watching where I was going.

_Careful-ow!_ I crashed into the edge of the stairs and muffled a cry of pain. Walking as casually as somebody could just after they hurt themselves, I tried to pretend nothing had happened.

_Why'd you say 'ow'? I'm the one who bashed into the staircase edge!_

_ Unfortunately, I can feel what you feel-physically, not emotionally, calm down-and maybe, I'm not sure, taste what you taste-which is why all you should be tasting is food, okay?_

I rolled my eyes. _What else would I taste besides food?_

He smirked again, blue eyes mischievously laughing. _Don't you like Potter? You'll need to warn me to leave the next time you…make a move._

_ Ew! I'm beginning to regret letting you in my mind. Why are you leafing through my memories anyways? I DON'T LIKE HARRY! Gods, we just barely became friends!_

_ Well, you think about him fairly enough, a bit more than your other friends, so I catch on to snippets._

_ I do not! Okay, get out._ I waved at the trio, and slipped into a seat next to Harry. Dimly Tom whistled under his breath.

He slipped to the back of my mind, so I was aware of him, but not fully aware. Pansy was trying to snog Draco again, so I didn't want to interrupt their "romantic" morning-Tom snorted at that-.

"Did you hear? The Fat Lady's portrait was ripped up by Sirius Black! He's in the building, probably right now!" Ron looked freaked out.

I gasped. "Really? Is-is she okay?"

Ron's eyes bugged out. "Are you crazy? Are YOU going to be okay? We aren't safe here! Dementors…Black on the loose…"

Harry, on the other hand, was excited. "Quidditch match soon!" His grin was contagious.

Yet, for the next few days, the whole school was buzzing about Sirius Black. I couldn't go through one classroom without hearing the words, "Sirius Black". Even Tom was getting annoyed; and he left occasionally.

The Fat Lady's canvas had been replaced by this weird portrait of some fat pony and a dude named Sir Cadogan. Ron was always complaining since Sir Cadogan thought up really complicated passwords and changed them really quickly.

The rest of the teachers were really oblivious to the fact that the trio and I pretty much knew that Harry was being chased by Sirius Black, and Professor Mcgonagall even summoned Harry to tell him about it.

Oliver Wood, the quidditch captain, blurted out tips to Harry all the time, and it was becoming extremely annoying.

"Harry!" Oliver called as we made our way to Defense Against The Dark Arts, which was really awesome. I muttered to Harry, "Here comes your frantic fangirl," and offered him an apologetic smile, ditching him.

I entered the class and did a double take. What the bloody hell was Dad doing here? I thought he taught potions?

_Full Moon tonight, remember?_ Tom reminded me. I hurried to my seat and the realization dawned on me. _Oh. But does it have to be my dad? This is so awkward…I can't even concentrate on potions…_

Tom snickered and smoothed back his hair, sinking back in the back of my mind. After about ten or fifteen minutes, Harry burst through.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I-" The look on Harry's face was priceless, I guffawed quietly in my textbook. After Dad docked ten points from Gryffindor, Harry earned himself another loss of five points for not sitting down, until Dad threatened fifty.

Harry sunk down in his seat next to me, shooting me a curious look. I shrugged.

"-Today we shall discuss-" Dad sunk his nose through the textbook and flipped through a bunch of pages-"-werewolves."

My eyes widened, and I shot him a glare, which he seemed to accept with satisfaction. _ARE YOU CRAZY?!_ I wanted to shout. This was not happening.

He made us all flip to page 394 and after asking a question, called Hermione a know-it-all. Ron defended her, which I thought was extremely cute and weird at the same time, and then Dad gave Ron detention.

Oh, did I mention I was glaring daggers at him the entire time? Yeah, no effect AT ALL.

After class, Ron was breathing deeply and clenching his fists. "I can't believe I have detention! Why couldn't Black have finished him off for us?"

"You really hate him that much?" I sniggered, already knowing the answer as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Yeah! Don't you? Oh-wait. Right. But still!" Ron growled, and I rolled my eyes.

HHHHPPPPOOOO

"You really had to call Hermione a know it all?" I asked as I pulled out some parchment for homework.

"You really need detention, too?" He snapped back. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the DADA book.

"With Ron? Would that be a punishment?" I grinned slyly at his slightly bewildered look.

"I'll think of something." He threatened, but I was unfazed as his left eyebrow twitched in surprise, tipping off his demeanor.

HHHHPPPPOOOO

I fixed on the gold-red headband, and tossed a half-hearted glance at the mirror. Mostly I was wearing Gryffindor colors, but I had added a green emerald flower on the side of the headband, and of course my robes, in case Draco decided to complain.

Dad raised an eyebrow at the teacher's side of the Quidditch-stadium?-at my clothes but didn't say anything.

I sat down next to Hermione, groaning at the pouring rain. We shared a cloak, until I realized that dementors were-

"Harry!" I screamed. Hundreds of dementors were storming Harry, and he was headed right towards me; I was close to the top; I needed to get to him, so I grabbed the edge of his broom when he crashed into me; a chill ran over me, and everything was eerily silent.

"CELIA!" Harry screamed, and grabbed me, well, hoisted me, up on his broom wildly.

**_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_**

**_ "Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"_**

**_ "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_**

****Who's-who's memories were this? I fought back bile as the woman's screams filled the air…

**_"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…_**" I weakly clamped my hands over my ears, and suddenly I passed out.

HHHPPPPOOOO

It hurt. My whole body hurt; it ached, like the time I had slipped while fixing the greasy roof of our house as it rained.

_"You need to wake up." Tom was sitting cross-legged, looking a bit nervous. _

_ "What was that? Did-did you hear?" I was shaking._

_ Tom looked grim, and he winced. "Yes. I heard everything. It was Harry's mum, I think. When you got snagged up, you somehow saw his memories."_

_ I opened my mouth, but he cut me off. "You're dad's worried sick. He's stopped by five times, and Potter's muttering how it's all his fault and such. Wake up, and then we'll talk." He groaned. "I'm aching…that was terrible…"_

Gasping, I rolled over and sat up, every nerve in my body screaming with ache. I groaned and heard a relieved voice say, "You're awake, bloody hell, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault-"

Harry was looking extremely disheveled and he was a mess. He scrambled off his bed, ignoring my protests, and lugged a bag with him.

"I'm so sorry, really-" He looked ready to beat himself up.

"No, it's not your fault, calm down-" I tried to soothe.

He shook his head. "If I hadn't catapulted into you, and the Nimbus just caught you, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, you were just hanging on the broom, I'm sorry-"

"HARRY! CALM DOWN!" I said louder, but it didn't work this time. I felt Tom's humorous smile and he slipped back, not away, but just back.

"But-the dementors, I'm so sorry, Celia, really, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you could have gotten hurt, you were unconscious for _the entire day_, I bet you're sore, I'm so sorry-" He was REALLY beating himself up.

I didn't even think; I just had to stop him. In a split second, I leaned forward and pressed my lips firmly to his.

**Finally! I have been waiting for this moment. I was going to have them kiss when they went broom-riding, then when they were in Celia's room, and now, I feel like this was the best time.**


	14. Breathless (teaser)

**I don't own. Hi! After I left you guys on that sweet little romance, I just thought, "Cliffhangers are fun!" so…yeah.**

** I was going to bring in Harry for this, but he's a bit dazed…see, look:**

** Harry:*blinks**is quiet and has an extremely stupid smile on his face***

** Me: See? *prods Harry, who jumps and continues smiling*This is really short, I will update very very soon!**

Celia's POV

Okay, first things first: I'm really sorry, Tom. But you should have seen it coming. You're a Slytherin, are you not?

As soon as my lips touched his, I saw Tom's eyes widen and he clapped a hand to his mouth. _–told you to warn me!_ He complained as he disappeared.

Best cure ever. Every nerve in Harry's body went rigid, and he shut up right away. Though I'm pretty sure if kissing him didn't shut him up, I would have punched him. But you know, I was just giving my knuckles mercy.

3rd POV

Everything was gone. Absolutely gone. It was just Celia. Voldemort was gone. He didn't exist, and neither did Snape, or Dumbledore, not even Ron or Hermione, and even he himself was lost. His Nimbus didn't even matter.

The spell broke as soon as she pulled away, smiling and blushing slightly.

"I warned you to stop blaming yourself." She said breathlessly.

Harry snapped back into reality and said something really intelligent, like, "Uh?"

She laughed, hugging the hospital pillow. Then suddenly, like a wave of sadness crashed onto her, she gasped. "Oh…I'm so sorry I kissed you(she blushed very, very fiercely at that)…I forgot!"

Forgot? "Forgot what?" Harry felt sick to his stomach. Was that an accident?

Celia tucked up her feet and sadly squeezed the pillow. "Oh-you like Hermione, don't you? Don't worry, it was nothing." Then she shot straight up. "Oh! My dad-he visited me five times-I need to go see him-"She hopped off and ran out.

Harry was still standing, frozen-no, paralyzed-on the same spot.

"It was nothing?" He whispered hoarsely. Making his way back to his bed, he sunk into his covers

_It was nothing…it was nothing…_the three words taunted him, and he felt ready to throw up.

Celia's POV

I burst through the doors of Dad's office. He wasn't even there. I crept slowly into his bedroom, where he was sitting, hand in head, muttering. "Unconscious…should have stopped her….dementors…_stupid_ mess…if she's not awake…"

"Stop beating yourself up; I've already got Harry trying to kill himself-" I grinned when his head shot up, looking half-relieved and half-shocked.

"Cecelia…dementors…" He suddenly looked ready to beat _me_ up. "You could have been killed!"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I missed you too." I hugged him hard, and after a moment, I heard him mutter," Reckless, stupidly brave teenagers," and hugged me back.

"Weird, unreadable dads," I muttered back. Then I looked up. "Does this mean I'm not grounded?"

"Only if you stay out of trouble for the rest of the day."

HHHHPPPPOOO

_Remind me again why we're out of bed?_ Tom blinked groggily.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my sack along silently. _I've never properly pranked Dad before._

_Do you want to be grounded? I'm beginning to doubt you're in Slytherin. This is recklessly stupid._ I crept into Dad's room.

_Technically, it's the next day already. 12 AM. Now shut up and have fun like a teenager should._ I grinned and reached into my bag, pulling out a bottle of purple spray. Oh, and gel spray.

**Got a bit fluffy, I guess. The more dangerous the situation is, the fluffier the story will result in. But don't worry, Snape won't be bawling and hugging Celia, screaming "I 3 you" or something.**


	15. Meeting Voldemort

**Don't own. Sorry I promised a quick update. Review and I will update.**

Celia's POV

_It's your own fault._

_Shut up. Who knew Voldemort was so boring?_

I pushed the sponge against the wall again. Soap squirted out and I began to scrub the spray from the wall.

_I'm not Voldemort! Would you stop comparing me to that idiot?_

I smiled to myself. _You just called yourself an idiot._ Tom closed his blue eyes for a second and threw his hands in the air. _I give up._

_Good. You have to admit, this prank was pretty funny._ I stopped for a moment to take a bite of the sausages.

_Yes, watching your father get up with a Mohawk was hilarious. I was laughing my head off._ Tom rolled his eyes.

_Party-pooper._ I complained as I wiped off purple spray.

Dad walked in, smirking. "Still not done? You can continue after you go to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey had a heart attack when she realized you weren't in bed. She thought you'd been carted off by Black."

It dawned on me that I had never told her I had left. "You didn't tell her?"

"Apparently she didn't believe me. You can continue after you go see her." Dad opened the door for me. I wiped my hands on my pants and huffed.

_She's a bit protective over you, isn't she? _ I rolled my eyes. _Just a bit. Please note the heavy sarcasm._

_ Noted._ He smirked.

I turned the corner and made my way to the Hospital Wing. _So cocky, aren't we?_

_ Oh, yes. It runs in the family._ The sentence made me snort. I opened the door. "Madam Pomfrey?" I called. She came bustling in, and let out a shriek as she saw me.

"Oh, dear! I was so worried! You need to stay in bed!" She frowned and ushered me to a bed, next to Harry, who was currently sleeping.

"But I'm fine-" I protested. She waved her hand and pinched my cheeks. Ow. "You must rest!" She insisted, and shoved me in bed, tucking in the covers.

"But my dad-"

"Oh, I know Severus! I'll floo him and tell him you need to rest!" She hobbled away, muttering something that sounded like, "just like your father, won't stay in bed, had to all but strap him in last time…"

I snickered. I would have given anything to see that. Tom smirked faintly as he heard my thought.

_How come I can't feel and taste what you feel and taste, but you can?_

Tom sent me an irritated look. _I altered the charm. It's better that way, unless you would like to feel and taste what Voldemort feels and tastes through me. It would be dim, but everything he feels and tastes will go through me and to you. Besides, every time he summons me, there's a pain in my stomach. I don't think you want that._

_ Aw, you DO care!_ I rolled my eyes.

He gave me a bewildered look. _That sounded disturbing._

_ Um…no comment._

_ Sorry. I didn't mean to say- I mean, THINK-that. Occlumency shield slipped. Gets tiring._

_ You can do Occlumency? Woah._

_ You can, too, though it's a miracle it worked on the first time. I reckon you're a lucky beginner or a talented witch._

I closed my eyes and imagined that wall again. Pushing against the link strongly. Tom yelled and his presence dissipated._ What are you-HEY-_

As soon as his presence disappeared, I let him back in, grinning. _Talented witch?_

He rubbed his head, wincing. _Why'd you push me out so _roughly_? The first time wasn't as hard._

_ I wanted to prove that it wasn't a coincidence, but I didn't know if I'd need more power._

_ Bloody hell. Just don't let that unintentional compliment get into your head. Your ego is already too big._

_ Look who's talking-oh, Pomfrey's back._ I glanced up to see a very annoyed Madam Pomfrey.

_I couldn't have noticed._ Tom thought back sarcastically. The wonders of sarcasm. If it didn't exist, Tom and I would probably be talking way less, and my dad would be mute.

"What did he say?" I straightened. Pomfrey grumbled something about rest, then replied, "Severus informed me that you are perfectly well(she huffed), and that you need to finish your punishment…? Something about purple paint spray and hair gel?" She gave me both a curious and disapproving look.

I snickered. "Yeah. Bye, Madam Pomfrey." She nodded, eyes darting towards the abandoned bed I had occupied just seconds ago, like she was trying to tell me to go back. "Severus." I snickered again under my breath this time. "What kind of person names their son _Severus?_"

_One that knows that their granddaughter is secretly insane and annoying?_ Tom suggested. His eyes sparkled, kind of like Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes.

Tom choked. _You know, sometimes, I wish I had acquired a…simpler mind._

_ Did you just call me smart? Wow._

_ Again, don't let it get into your head. _Tom snorted. _I did mean it as an insult._

_Well, it didn't work._

_ Obviously._ I opened the door, and was greeted by a nod and a sponge in my face.

"Can't I just use magic?" I complained as he made me hand over my wand again.

"The whole punishment would be ruined if I did. Do you not agree?" He remarked dryly as he stashed my precious wand in his robe pocket.

_I am so teaching the first years this prank. Did you not see him in the Mohawk?_ I smiled as I purposely smeared the spray over the wall.

_You're going to set a bad example._

_Me? Set a bad example? Psh._ I scrubbed with minimal force, taking my time, and of course, enjoying watching my dad huff in annoyance whenever I let the soapy water drip down onto the carpeted floor.

After I spilled, smeared, and dripped my way through one section, Dad snapped. "I'll do it! Go to your room…just go." He sighed and massaged his temples, muttering. I let the sponge plonk gleefully into the water, and walked into my room with a satisfied air.

I lay on my bed, bored. Tom was beginning to doze off, and his shield slipped a little. I felt his tiredness, and slipped into sleep eventually.

_My eyes flashed open. Feet scrambling to get up, I noticed Tom was talking, furiously, to a bald man._

_ "I…told…you. I don't…I haven't…there's no information I can give to you on Harry bloody Potter!" Tom was saying, wincing on the ground. One knee was on the ground, the other supporting his left arm, which was holding him up._

_ I realized the bald, red-eyed man was Voldemort._

_ "Ah…the miracles of dreams. Yield…you will become me…accept your fate!" Voldemort hissed, and flicked his want, barely murmuring a Crucio._

_ Tom gritted his teeth. "I'm not you! And I never will-ungh-be!" He nearly crumpled to the ground._

_ "You are though, are you not? Tom Marvolo Riddle…." Tom crumpled, but regained his footing. Voldemort's voice was raspy. I watched the Crucio in horror._

_ "HEY! VOLDY!" I screamed. I'm not quite sure what I was doing. Voldemort turned. "Who dares-" He hissed, but his eyes passed over me without recgonization._

_ He couldn't see me. Tom could. His eyes rose briefly because of the break from the curse, and he did a double take. He looked stricken, and Voldemort must have had a connection to him, because he whirled around like he knew._

_ "You know who it is…do you not?" He hissed and raised his wand._

_ I cupped two hands over my mouth. _**(AN: Some insults are respectively not mine, pulled off from the internet) **_"HEY! NOSELESS! I heard you lost your nose ramming into the wrong platform wall! Is that true, or did Fate just decide you needed to look ugly?" I ran in front of him as he whirled around again._

_ "Show yourself!" He hissed and growled the "s". Tom stared at me with wide eyes, and I felt him struggling to pull up his shield._

_ "I don't need to know who you are. You know…tell me…" Voldemort rounded on Tom, who was still struggling with the shield._

_ I tried again. "Maybe that's not it…hm…I know! When you tried to kill Harry, the curse rebounded off him and killed your nose!" Voldemort began to turn around, but then decided against it and grudgingly rounded back on Tom, who, despite the situation, was covering up his snort._

_ "Is…that it? Will I end…up as…a noseless…baldy who threatens…infants?" Tom coughed into his hand, and I tried not to look mortified at his bloody hand. _

_ I needed to keep Voldemort distracted. "Hey, Tom!"_

_ "Yeah?" Tom played along, wincing. I backed up as Voldemort whirled around again, trying to distract Voldemort._

_ "Does Voldy here usually practice his ballet spins in front of you?"_**(AN: I take pride in this insult)**

_ Voldemort stopped mid-turn, growling. "Show yourself!" He raised his wand._

I sat up, gasping for air. Instantly my mind probed for Tom's presence. I reached the weak barrier. I could easily blow it down. Tenderly, I tried to support it.

Though I couldn't directly feel him, I could feel him gratefully sapping the tendrils of power. I got a little tired, and the sapping stopped, uncertain.

I pushed more energy at him. _Take it! Hurry up!_ I thought fiercely. Slowly, Tom took the energy. I probed the barrier again, weakly now. It was fairly strong.

I sunk into my pillow, tired from the sudden turn of events. I had met Voldemort. Surprisingly, my first reaction was not: _RUN! IT'S VOLDEMORT!_ It was actually: _Wait a minute. He doesn't have a nose? He doesn't have a nose..._ But don't worry. My second thought was to run, trust me.

Suddenly Tom's presence filled my mind, and he appeared slightly with hacking coughs. _OH MY GODS! Are you okay? Okay, that was a stupid question. _

_ I-I can't believe…the first thing you said to the most feared wizard was 'Hey, Voldy, I heard you lost your nose'! _He let a small smirk fly across his face.

Then he straightened and glared at me. _You could have been killed! Or hurt!_

_You were coughing blood. _I pointed out, resting on my pillow. My cheek crushed against the softness of it, wanting to sleep but scared to sleep.

_I'm used to it._ He thought without…well, thinking. You know what I mean. His eyes strayed warily over me to see if I had caught his slip.

My eyes narrowed as I tried to stare back at him in my head. _You're…what? Tom. No way. No. Tell me this doesn't happen every night._

Tom shifted. He wouldn't look at me. _I'm fine. It's okay, he's not-_

_Oh my gods. The next time I get my hands on him-_I was so mad, I was pressing crescents into my palm from my nails.

_Next time? What makes you think-Celia, stop. You're punching holes into your palms._ I let go of my fists slightly, breathing heavily.

I didn't reply. Tom let out a deep breath. _Celia, you do know I'm part of Voldemort? If Harry manages to kill Voldemort-_

_ When Harry kills him-_I corrected firmly. Tom smiled gently.

_Yes. When he kills him…I'm pretty sure, that, well, I might not survive either. It's just a heads-up._ I knew that. We both kind of did.

Tom was quiet for a while. Then he lifted his eyes under his lashes and stared at me. _Thank you for trying to help. I didn't expect that._

_No problem. You don't need to thank me for that. I'm going to get lunch._ I slipped off my bed and trudged out of my room.

I started walking, slowly, to the dining room. _Tom?_

_ Yes?_

I thought about my response, then, truthfully answered: _I don't regret meeting you. At all. Oh, and one more thing. What kind of middle name is Marvolo? _

**Review? Favorite? Follow? Please! Mostly reviews, I get excited by just a few reviews!**


	16. The Amazing Marauder's Map

**Hey hey hey! Okay, I am reading this awesome "reading the books" fanfic, and I just had to recommend it! It's called The Fate's Decision by magicforever39. It's a percy Jackson and harry potter crossover though, so…but it's really good! You can also find it in my Favorite Stories section on my profile. It's NOT MY STORY, I'm just recommending it!**

** Celia: who the heck is Perry Janesend? **

** Me: *snorts into juice* nobody, I was just rambling. Disclaimer?**

** Celia: Um…Nicoisawesome does not own anything! Except for me.**

** Me: Nope. Snapey the grouchy professor owns you now.**

** Celia: You did not just call him that. High five!**

** Me: I'll high five you when you peel off the button.**

** Celia: Aw. Fine, let's begin.**

For the next few days, Harry was in a sullen, sad mood. I heard about his broom, but nobody could cheer him up. On Thursday, he pulled me aside out into the hallway. It was a bit strange, since usually Ron and Hermione went wherever he went.

"Look, it's probably nothing; Hermione says Divination is a load of baloney, but I think you'd listen. I saw the Grim. Two times." Harry said in a hushed whisper.

My mouth fell open. "The Grim? What did it look like?"

"Um…it looked like a black dog. A big, shaggy, furry, dark-haired dog." Tom's eyes widened.

"Harry! You're not serious. I saw it too, once, in the hallways." I twisted my head, as if the Grim could be right behind me.

Harry blinked. "The Grim's in the _hallways? It's in Hogwarts?_" He was whisper-shrieking.

"It's nothing. Chill. Stray black dog wandered into the hallways. Chill." I sounded like I was trying to convince myself.

Harry shook his head. "Hogwarts has magical barriers. Nothing can get in. Except if Dumbledore allows it." My mind was spinning.

We decided to talk about it later, and both headed off to class. But I guess we were both too scared, and the subject never came up.

DADA did, though. I was about to walk in, when the trio stopped in their tracks.

"Don't tell me it's because of Snape." I rolled my eyes.

Ron hissed, "Check who's in there, Celia, Hermione." Hermione and I peered through the classroom door. Lupin stood there, raggedy robed and awesome. I grinned.

"It's okay!" Hermione announced. I was glad Lupin was back, even though he did seem a little ill. His face was pale and sallow, and his eyes has dark shadows under them. We scrambled to our seats, and he smiled when we sat down. His eyes passed over me, and I smiled back at him. A spark in his eyes ignited.

The class burst into complaints about the homework. I raised my hand.

Lupin called on me. "Professor Snape made us learn about _werewolves,_ sir. We didn't get up to it yet." I emphasized the word _werewolves._

"-and we had to do TWO ROLLS OF PARCHMENT!" Someone called. The class looked indignant, and Lupin smiled yet again. He assured us that we wouldn't have to do it, and not to worry.

Hermione and I sunk into our seats. "But I already did it! I finished it!" I moaned. Hermione did the same. "Me too!" She whimpered. Harry, Ron, and even Tom smirked at me. "Oh, stop it." I muttered. Then I reached into my bag, pulled out my two pieces of parchment, and promptly ripped it in half.

We learned about hinkypunks one-legged creatures with lanterns. The bell rang, and Lupin called," Wait a minute, Harry, Celia, I'd like a word." I was glad he'd stopped calling me Miss Celia, it was seriously weird coming from him.

Harry got to his desk first, and I said goodbye to Hermione and Ron. When I got there, they were discussing the dementor incidence.

"But Sirius Black escaped from them…he got away…" Harry said slowly.

Lupin dropped his suitcase, then stooped to pick it up. "Yes. Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible…Dementors are supposed to-"

"You're lying, aren't you?" I said, eyes narrowed. Lupin blinked. "Harry told me that you made the dementor on the train back off!"

Lupin blinked again, surprised that I had caught his slip. "There are-certain defenses one can use. But that was only on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

Harry and I did a double take. "What defenses? Can you teach me?" Harry asked instantly. "Us," I corrected firmly. Tom snorted. _'Us'?_

_Shut up, I didn't mean it like that._

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors…quite the contrary…" Lupin began.

"But what if the dementors come-"

"Professor, I need to be able to fight them, the Quidditch Match-"

Lupin held up his hands and took a long, long look at our faces. "Well…all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall…ill." Lupin shot me a quick look. I nodded.

HHHPPPOOO

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky became a beautiful glittery white, and the grounds were glazed with frost. Flitwick had decorated the classroom with fairies, which was really cool. Of course, I had to stay at Hogwarts, but the trio had also decided to stay.

The last weekend of the term was another Hogsmeade trip.

My dad, who insisted I go, probably to make sure I wouldn't go and sit there "dawdling" with Harry, grudgingly allowed me to go with the Gryffindors. As soon as Mcgonagall turned her head, I slipped out of line and met up with Harry at the third-floor corridor.

"Are you sure? I really think you should go, even Snape-" I cut him off. "Harry, shut up."

He meekly shut his trap, and a voice hissed, "Pst..Harry! Celia!" I jumped and whirled around. Fred and George popped their heads from behind a one-eyed witch. They dragged us into an empty classroom.

"What the heck, guys?" I interrupted as they started riling us up, talking about the glory of this present we were getting. "Tell us already!"

They pulled it out. Dead silence. "A ratty piece of parchment?" Harry sounded confused and annoyed.

_Sensing magic on the parchment…_Tom added. I shook my head slowly. "No-it's something else-"

Fred took out his wand. He tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I grinned.

In curly green words, the parchment now read:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Surveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

Are proud to present

**THE MARAUDERS MAP**

The map showed everything in the Hogwarts castle, and tiny dots appeared, moving around in dots. Each dot had a…name on it. I could see Mrs. Norris prowling in the second floor, and Peeves hopping and wrecking the trophy room.

"Oh my gods. Is…is this heaven?" I looked up from the parchment, jumping in excitement. "I feel like screaming. Oh my gods. The amount of pranks I could pull-"

George nodded. "This is for you two. These seven lead to Hogsmeade-use this one, Harry, these four Filch knows about, and this one's caved in." He pointed to the hallways.

"See you in Hogsmeade, my fellow friends." The Weasleys grinned. Fred pressed a Dung Bomb in my palm.

"I'm counting on you to put this in Snape's bed, Celia." He grinned. I nodded. "Thanks, guys, this is awesome! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…wow. They are pure geniuses."

While the Weasleys taught Harry how to clean the map- "See? Just tap it with your wand and say 'Mischief Managed'!" I wondered who the Marauders were.

"So, Harry, see you in Hogsmeade!" They winked and left.

"Oh, sure, say bye to Harry, but not me." I muttered. Harry was still holding the parchment. He stared at it for a second.

"Are you going to use it or gawk at it until Filch comes along?" I prodded him with my finger, and took the paper. Suddenly, two tiny ink figures appeared, took out their tiny wands, and tapped the one-eyed witch. Harry and I shot each other looks, then hastily took out our wands, tapping the one-eyed witch.

Nothing happened. "Um…" I trailed off, looking at the parchment. Speech bubbles had appeared, and it read, "_Dissendium"_ we tapped the stone witch again and said the word.

"It's a passageway! Oh my gods! To Hogsmeade!" I clapped a hand over my mouth. Harry grinned and pulled out a cloak. I recognized it…

Invisibility cloak! I stuck my hand under it, and the end of my arm was now my wrist. _There's only one, though._ Tom, Captain Obvious, pointed out.

Harry seemed to read my expression, because he smiled knowingly and draped the cloak around both of us. "Thanks," I whispered. He nodded and grabbed my wrist.

I could only see his tangly hair in front of me, so I relied on his hand on my wrist to guide me. Occasionally I would step on his foot. Sorry, Harry.

_I think he's going to have blisters on the heels of his foot._ Tom remarked as I accidentally toed his foot again. "Sorry!" I hissed. A bob of his head and a quiet "shh…" made me close my mouth.

I tried not to step on his foot again, and let out a quiet breath of relief when we entered a back door in Honeydukes. "Finally-oops, sorry, Harry,"

"Meet up with you guys later; I'm so checking out Zonko's!" I slipped under the cloak and became visible again. I couldn't see Harry anymore, but I bet his feet were killing him.

_You stepped on him more than twenty times._ Tom, the ever so helpful person, commented.

_You counted?_

_ Maybe._ I huffed at his smirk. _You are so cocky._

_Thank you._ I mentally face palmed, which of course made him smirk because he could see what was going on in my mind.

I bit my lip as the cold engulfed me, my sneakers trailing in the snow. _Should have brought a bigger jacket._ I shivered and hurried towards the large Zonko's.

_You're telling me! It's freezing!_ Tom disappeared, abandoning me in the cold. I gritted my teeth and yanked open the door to Zonko's.

HHHHHPPPPOOOOO

"Ron! Hermione!" I called. Ron and Hermione were talking, and heading towards less crowded areas. Harry was probably following.

I grabbed Hermione's shoulder. The two of them turned, and Harry muttered a "hi" in my ear. His voice cracked.

"What-what happened?" I frowned at their upset faces.

"Oh-I really don't think-" Hermione reddened.

"It's okay. I-I'll tell you later, okay?" Harry murmured into my ear. I didn't like the way he sounded angry, bitter, and sad at the same time. I nodded stiffly, pretending Harry wasn't there so nobody would give me strange looks.

_Black was good friends with Potter. I saw them talking and laughing when I was in school._ Tom remarked softly.

_How about my dad?_ Tom didn't answer. Finally, he replied slowly, _I don't think it's my place to tell._

I almost threw my hands in the air at that. _Not your place to tell? So tell me, O Wise One, who's going to tell me?_

He smirked and didn't answer. I huffed quietly. Hermione studied me. "Are you okay?"

I panicked. "Yeah. I-it's nothing." I stammered. Great. Not at all up to my usual lying skills. Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she nodded suspiciously.

Slowly a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the side. "What?" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth as I pretended to straighten my robes and tighten my ponytail.

"I can't believe it, Black, he-" Harry's voice gave out that broken crack again-"he was best mates with my father! And he-he betrayed them! He's my _godfather_!"

If he hadn't sounded so stricken, I would have gasped. Even though I couldn't see Harry's face, I could, kind of, in my mind, see the worried crease in his forehead, and his emerald eyes crinkled with panic.

"He can't be your godfather. Your parents wished it, but if you don't, he won't ever be it. Don't worry, Harry, he's not in Hogwarts. Give me the map for a sec-" I casually leaned against the wall and grabbed the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I whispered, pretending to write on the parchment. I tapped it with my wand, and stared at the map, folding it so that only I could see it. I inhaled sharply. What was that-but it _couldn't be-_ he was _dead._

"Is he?" Harry's invisible hand flicked the parchment corner, and I tapped it, muttering, "Mischief Managed!"

It couldn't be…I swallowed. "He's not in there, Harry. Black isn't in Hogwarts." That was an easy sentence, knowing I wasn't lying, but the name I saw….in the Gryffindor common room…it couldn't be!

I shoved the parchment at Harry. "I have to get back, to Hogwarts." I said suddenly. "I forgot-my Charms homework-ten inches of parchment-due tomorrow!" I hastily wrapped my robes around me tighter in the howling wind, and left as fast as possible. Harry murmured a goodbye, and I suspected the godfather thing was still on his mind.

As I made my way back through the passageway- I only needed to convince the cashier I had left my jacket in there while using the restroom-I breathed heavily. Because a snide little corner of my brain was wondering the impossible.

The map didn't lie. Then why, did it show, that digging under a Gryffindor bed, was Ron's rat, Scabbers? Why wasn't Scabbers' name labeled "Scabbers"?

Why did it say, _Peter Pettigrew?_

Black killed twenty people. If Pettigrew had survived, since Black had been on the walls of the alley, and Pettigrew's back facing the street, Black couldn't have killed the other people, and not killed Pettigrew. Curses didn't work like that.

The only way…was that…I gulped and hurried to the dungeons. The only way…

No. Black was guilty.

The only way, if Pettigrew was still alive, was that Pettigrew had cast the curse. Which meant Pettigrew was to blame.

And Black was innocent.

**Pretty good thinking; Celia starts to doubt! I might have her realize Hermione has a Time Turner, too, give me opinions! I need some flaws for Celia, too! **


	17. If I Hear The Name Sirius Black Again

**HI YO WASSUP LOL HIYA! Hi. Okay, so I'm pretty satisfied with how my story is going along, but I still need to tweak some finer points. I'm sorry I haven't mentioned the pensieve thing in a while; it'll come up.**

**(pov is celia, I'm very sure you know that now)**

At dinner, Tom hadn't come back, and I was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry was quiet, poking his food, but none of us dared to bring up the touchy subject.

I sipped my juice quietly, eyeing Harry nervously. He stood and pushed away his barely-touched plate, leaving. Hermione and Ron ducked their heads.

"Harry-wait-" I followed him upstairs.

"Skirmish Waggle Puffs," he muttered to Sir Cadagon, who brandished his sword and stroked his gray pony, opening the portrait. Harry slipped inside, and the portrait door shut.

"Ah! A foe in the midst! You, in the robes of green! Be gone, Slytherin!" He pointed the tip at me with menace. I fought the urge to laugh.

"Skirmish Waggle Puffs." I replied. Sir Cadagon blinked and stopped stroking the pony.

"Ah…I do apologize, good lady." He awkwardly let me through. I slipped into the portrait hole and almost shielded my eyes.

Almost everything was red and bright gold. I rubbed the colors out of my eyes and spotted Harry walking stiffly to his bed up some stairs.

It read, "BOYS" and I went up the stairs. Harry was sitting on his bed, holding a red album, messy curly black hair shielding his eyes.

"Harry?" I said softly. He didn't look up. I went up to him and sat down next to him. He glanced at me, eyes filled with burning tears.

With one hand, he flipped open the book, and showed me. It was a picture of a green-eyed lady with what seemed to be a manly version of Harry. "Your mom and dad? Who's that-" I traced my finger along a laughing man, with wild hair and a handsome face full of smiles.

"That's Sirius Black. He was their best man at the wedding." Harry's voice was tight. He turned to me desperately. "D'you reckon he was planning their deaths already? Thinking about handing over information as a Secret Keeper?"

"I don't know, Harry. But you need to stop feeling so upset. It's not going to help anybody." I thought back to the Peter Pettigrew thing, and gulped.

"If Black goes anywhere near you, we'll find a way to feed him off to the dementors." I promised.

Harry nodded and flipped another page. Sirius Black again, laughing with one arm draped over James Potter and the other over Lily Potter, who was bouncing a mini scar-less Harry on her knee and grinning. Harry forcefully slammed the book shut and tucked it away in his pile of books. I gave him a small hug and he smiled a little.

"I have to go before I get caught being in here." I gave him another quick hug and dashed out.

HHHHHHHPPPPPPPOOOOOOOO

"Yes! Yes!" I jumped on my bed in excitement. The door opened.

"What's all this commotion?" Dad raised an eyebrow. I grinned and flopped off my bed.

"IT'S THE HOLIDAYS! That means no homework, duh!" I beamed and grabbed my robes, still in my pajamas. Dad rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Oh, well, Happy Holidays to you too." I huffed, and got dressed.

At least Hermione was excited about the holidays.

As soon as I met up with them, Hermione hugged me. "Happy holidays!" She squeezed me again.

I choked. "Happy-holidays-to you-too! Okay, you can-let go now! Need to-breathe!" After Hermione flushed sheepishly and removed her headlock on me, I sat down next to Harry, who looked like he hadn't slept in years.

Ron looked tense. "But-Harry, you don't mean you want to-to kill Black, do you?"

I sobered instantly. "No! Harry doesn't mean that! Don't be silly; Harry doesn't want to kill anyone!" Hermione panicked.

Harry was quiet. I clenched my fists. "Harry James Potter! You're _not _going to kill anyone, do you hear me? Don't even THINK about it! Because-because if you kill, then you'll be just as bad as Black-no. You'll be as bad as Voldemort!"

Hermione gasped in her hand. Harry looked up at me for the first time that day.

"Black is _not _going to ruin things for you, Harry. If he's after you, he's after you. There's people willing to risk their lives for you; calm down. If you're going to chase after Black and hunt him down, go ahead. Get yourself killed. And then everybody's going to lose hope because the stupid Boy Who Lived decided to play hero!" I stated firmly. Then I got up, turned on my heels, and walked away.

_Harry's freaking out right now. You should go back and give your boyfriend another hug._

_Happy Holidays to you too, Tom. I can't believe I said all that, it's not Harry I'm mad at-it's that he has to be burdened with all those things. And I thought Black was innocent!_ I sighed and turned the corner, into the Slytherin table, and began to eat quietly. I could feel the teachers' eyes on me, which was seriously creepy.

I bit my lip and buttered my toast silently. After chewing my way through two slices, a person sat down next to me. I looked to my side.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

I pushed my plate away and cocked my head. "Done brooding?" He looked like he was about to protest, but then thought better of it and nodded.

"We're going to Hagrid's. The last time you asked us…" He trailed off, but I knew what he was talking about.

"Really? Yes! Okay, I need to ask my dad-don't worry, he'll say yes, I'm sure-I'll meet up with you…um…outside the front doors?" I grinned. Harry nodded and got up. I swung my feet over to the High Table.

Dad looked up when I approached him, jumping with excitement. "Can I go see Hagrid?"

He opened his mouth to say something. "Thank you! Okay, bye! I'll be back soon; bye!" Before he had the chance to say anything, I gave him a hug and ran down the steps, to his office.

_You're going to ruin his reputation as a strict teacher._ Tom smirked. I grabbed my scarf.

_Take your cloak before you freeze to death! I'm not freezing to death with you! Again!_ I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cloak, putting it on. _Yes, MOTHER._

After I got over laughing from his affronted look, I sprinted outside, where Harry was waiting with Hermione and Ron.

The wind blew sharp, numbing coldness into my face, and I wrapped my scarf around my neck tighter as I followed the trio past the forest, which was currently decorated with icicles.

Hagrid, half-giant, lived in a cabin, and it looked like an igloo with all the ice and snow. I yelped as I reached the doorway; some snow had fallen off the rood and right onto my head.

Hermione pressed her ear against the door. I didn't need to; I could hear the loud moans clear enough standing in front of the closed door. "Um…is he alright?" I shifted from side to side. "You don't think the flobberworms died and he had to mourn?"

_Buckbeak._ Oh. The hippogriff. I felt the urge to punch Draco again. I shivered under my cloak, along with Hermione.

"HAGRID! Hagrid, are you in there?" Harry thumped the door. I knocked.

Hagrid peeked out, tears leaking out his eyes. And then he flung himself towards Harry, who crashed into me and almost made me fall. Hagrid was seriously heavy, as he was twice the size of a grown man, and adding Harry's weight-even though he was scrawny-I felt like I was holding up the sky. Luckily, Hermione grabbed him and hauled him back into the cabin with Ron.

"'m sorry, ye'r Severus's girl, aren't you?" He mopped his eyes fruitlessly. I nodded, trying to hide my annoyance. Snape girl, I could handle. New girl, I could handle. But _Severus's girl?_ That just sounded like…never mind. It was just wrong on so many levels. I coughed.

"It's actually Celia, sir. What-what's that?" I pointed to a letter on the table. Hagrid sobbed again, and shoved it towards me. Harry took it, and read the letter aloud.

"Disposal of Dangerous Creatures?" I frowned. "Buckbeak doesn't seem dangerous! Where is he?" I turned my head at a crunching sound. The hippogriff lay on the floor, blood oozing from the food it was chomping on. I gagged a little, but marched over to Buckbeak nevertheless.

"Celia-y'er need ta' bow!" Hagrid gasped. I had already bent down and held out my hand. "Celia…"Harry whispered with bated breath.

Buckbeak glared at me, then at my hand, then at me. "You're a pretty fella, aren't you? Hagrid did a good job!" I soothed, and Buckbeak let me rest my hand on his head. I stroked the feathers gently, trying not to look at the blood.

"See? If you just-take some students-maybe they'll see-Buckbeak's not dangerous!" I continued stroking, still speaking in that soothing voice. Hagrid broke down sobbing again. I got up and sat back down next to Harry.

"Er-shall I make him a cup of tea?" Ron awkwardly suggested. We all looked at him like he had three heads.

"It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset." Ron shrugged. I smirked. "Sure." Then, in a nicer voice, I said to Hagrid," We're going to help you Hagrid, just take deep breaths." Hagrid's quick breaths slowed to a breathing hiccup. Hm. Better, I guess.

After brewing some tea and talking, we all headed back, heads put together and already planning on how to help Buckbeak's case.

HHHHHPPPPOOOOO

I coughed and batted away a tendril of dust wafting under my nose. Gently plonking the books down on the library table, I seized the first one and opened a dusty page, eyes scanning.

Occasionally, one of us would pipe up, with some useless-but-important information. ("Oh, look, here's one-oh wait, never mind, it was just a different Hippogriff-")("How about this one-oh, ew, look what they did to it-""-Harry! Ew, you didn't have to show me-okay stop it! Turn the page-_Harry Potter!_")

After I swatted away the disgusting picture and resisted a laugh at Harry's grin, I returned to my book, only to have found it set to the disgusting picture. Harry had swapped books. It worked; I laughed.

"Seriously? That's just revolting!" I took the book and hit him, once, on the head with the book. He grinned again and we continued reading, me shaking my head.

Of course, the moment had to be ruined by Hermione when she shot me a knowing smile and waggled her eyebrows. I formed a spitball and shot it at her, rolling my eyes.

HHHHHHPPPPOOOOO CHRISTMAS

"Get up, get UP! It's Christmas!" I growled impatiently and knocked the door again.

The door opened, and Dad strolled out, purposely slow. I huffed. "Come on! I have a present for you!"

My fingers tightened around the box, and my nails fingered the green and silver wrapping paper.

I left the present on his desk, and he did the same. Honestly, it was better that way. I grinned when I found the set of broom polishing-kit. It was the newest one, created just for the Firebolt.

"Cecelia!" I put the polish down tenderly and went to the desk. "Yeah?"

He was staring at the present, which was peeled and opened neatly. I sheepishly remembered my torn wrapping paper. "How did you know I needed this potions?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um…it was on a list in your bedroom." I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that not an invasion of privacy?"

"Excuse me?" I protested. "Who's the one who let Draco in when I was sleeping?" He frowned.

"Draco informed me that you had given him permission."

"And you believed him?!" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Still totally your fault."

"I'm going to go say Merry Christmas to my friends; Merry Xmas, bye!" I grinned and set the broom

HHHHHHPPPPPOOOOO

Mrs. Weasley hadn't gotten me a sweater, but I didn't mind. Hermione had gotten me a book on Magical Creatures, which was awesome because it had a special editions on unicorns, which made me freak ("UNICORN POWER!" "Okay, Celia, calm down…"), and Ron had gotten me a hastily wrapped package of Zonko's Christmas specialty items from the Pranks aisle. Harry gave me a tiny, tiny box, which was wrapped in gold and silver.

Curiously I scraped the tape off and ripped the wrapping paper out. Cue gasp. "Harry-where did you-it's so nice!"

It was a plain metallic bracelet, with beautiful cut jewels of emerald and sparking ruby in the edges. Harry took out one more tiny thing and attached it to my bracelet. I lifted my wrist and grinned. It was a tiny chain on one of the loops in the bracelet: a broom. Of course.

I noticed Ron's sly smile when I hugged Harry, who looked a little pink, and rolled my eyes. "Why didn't you get Hermione a bracelet, too, Ron? I'm sure the jewelry store will have some Valentine's Day bracelets left over." I remarked. Ron flushed.

Harry still looked a little pink, and I smirked. "Blushing?" I couldn't help it; the chance was too great to pass.

His face turned a beet red, when suddenly his eyes darted towards a package. Moments later, after much peeling, Harry took out his mysterious present.

"A Firebolt." The words were faint from awe, coming from Ron.

"Check if there's a card! Check!" I cried out, bending forward excitedly. Harry flipped the Firebolt over and over, examining every perfect polish, and then I helped him check the wrapping paper, but there was no signature or anything.

"Maybe it's a secret message? Maybe you need to polish it or something?" Ron suggested, eyes gleaming. I laughed. "You just want to shine it, Ron. Alright, I'll go see if Oliver has any already opened and used polish." Shaking my head, I got to my feet, feeling the bracelet droop on my wrist with a small tinkle.

Oliver wasn't hard to find; I saw him gawking over a magazine on this Quidditch Player. "Hey, Oliver."

He looked up briefly, startled by my green robes. "Snape." He nodded and his eyes strayed back to the magazine.

I resisted the urge to huff. "It's _Celia._"

He bobbed his head. No eye contact.

"Er…I was wondering, you don't happen to have any old broom polish, d'you?" I asked, watching his fingers flip the magazine.

"I do, actually; borrowed some to clean a CleanSweep Seven; still have some; why?" He looked at me suspiciously. "It's not some prank you're planning on for us Gryffindors, is it?"

I shook my head. "Harry got a mysterious new broom, we wanted to polish it."

Instantly the magazine flopped closed and Oliver leaped to his feet. "Really? It's a decent one, right? I doubt Harry could catch the snitch before Malfoy on a Comet Two-Sixty." He pulled out a bottle of polish happily. I took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks; I didn't need anything good, just old polish." He nodded with a small smile, and returned to his magazine, ogling over the incredible tosses("Amazing catch, cost 'em the Cup!" "Mm…complicated move, very hard; nice curve there; very good picture angle, too..")

I walked back to the boys' dormitory, and a boy cast me a fearful look. I sighed through my nose as he quickened his pace when he passed me. He looked like a first year, and he kept staring at me.

"Take a picture, why don't you," I muttered under my breath.

Ron yelled and i rushed in. "What the-Crookshanks?" Crookshanks sprang from a bed and clawed at Ron's chest, while Ron held…Scabbers.

"GET-HIM-OUT-OF-HERE!" Ron bellowed, and I reluctantly pried Crookshanks off, eying Scabbers.

A shrill whistling sound filled the air. I saw a whirling, gleaming Pocket Sneakoscope on the floor. "Doesn't that…do that when something untrustworthy is around?" I frowned and glanced at Scabbers again. Pettigrew….?

For the rest of the day, even when Tom came back, Harry and I couldn't get Ron or Hermione to talk to each other. Of course, I wouldn't want to talk to someone who had just called me a prejudiced git, but really, it was like they weren't ever talking to each other again.

At lunchtime, the tables had been pushed aside and the High Table was in the very middle. Sitting there was two fidgety and nervous first-years, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Dad, Sprout, Flitwick, and Filch.

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore cheerily greeted us. As we sat down, he didn't seem to notice the sour face Ron made when he sat down next to Hermione. I smirked at my Dad's face when I sat down next to Harry, who looked extremely scared at the glare Dad was sending him.

"Um…Dad? Are you trying to bear a hole into Harry's head?" I asked him, and he turned his glare to me.

"Crackers!" Dumbledore offered a noisemaker to Dad, who grudgingly tugged. A bang shot out and revealed a witch hat with a vulture hat. I caught Ron and Harry's eyes and snickered, remembering the boggart incidence.

We helped ourselves to food, and Trelawney swung in, looking like a very green bug. I muffled a laugh. Dumbledore asked her to join us, and she let out a shriek.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen!" She shrieked. "Whoever rises the first will be the first to die!" After much impatient coaxing, she shut her eyes and thinned her mouth, sitting down.

"What do you do on Friday the 13th?" I asked her, and she let out a whimper. "Oh, my dear, do not speak of such terrible times…"she replied with a shaken, upset voice. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, while Mcgonagall didn't bother hiding it.

We were quiet as the teachers discussed random things, but I stiffened when Trelawney said that Lupin's time would be short.

After we filled ourselves up, I got up from the table. Trelawney shrieked at me with large, sorrowful eyes. "My dear!"

"It's alright, Professor," I assured her. "My head is still attached to my neck, and I intend to keep it that way for a long, long time."

"Fate may not agree, my dear." She bowed her head. I smiled and excused myself. I needed to study for the History of Magic test, no doubt Binns would have a thick pile of exams for us.

I went back to the Gryffindor dormitory, after Sir Cadagon let me in with the password-Harry had given it to me-, and saw Mcgonagall carrying the Firebolt away.

"What-what happened?" I asked, staring, stunned. Ron rounded on Hermione, whose face was a red as a tomato. Oh.

"_What did you go running to Mcgonagall for?_" Harry looked shocked; the Polishing tin still in his hands.

Hermione defiantly pushed a book aside. "Because I thought, and Mcgonagall agrees, that the broom was probably sent by Sirius Black!"

I groaned. "Can we PLEASE get through one day without hearing that name?!"


	18. The Memory

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Sometimes I find disclaimers annoying and stupid. EVERYONE KNOWS I DON'T OWN. SO WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS?**

** I know, it's all the copyrights and stuff, but still! Let's get on with the story! *walks off muttering about disclaimers***

Draco not talking to the trio. That, I could definitely handle.

Ron not talking to Hermione. Maybe I could handle that, too.

But what I couldn't handle was Ron AND Harry not talking to Hermione. What I couldn't handle was the odd torn-into-two feeling. Hermione started avoiding the Gryffidor Common Room, and I often saw her angrily flipping an upside-down book in the library corner. Maybe that's why I was so relieved when class started again.

In DADA, Harry and I scheduled the Dementor-defense class on Thursday evening in Binn's room.

"He still looks a bit ill, doesn't he? What's the matter with him?" Ron asked Harry thoughfully in the corrider.

Hermione, who was packing her bags on the floor, let out a very loud tutting sound. When Ron, who seemed intent on making himself angrier, snapped at her, asking her why she was tutting at him.

"All I said is what's wrong with Lupin-" Ron snapped.

I shifted my feet nervously as Hermione barked back, "Well, isn't it _obvious?_"

Obvious? Did she know? I gulped quietly and tried to look confused. Hermione haughtily marched off, angrily. Ron stared resentfully after her, and I glanced at Harry, who seemed just as upset.

HHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPOOOOOO

Dad didn't argue too harshly when I told him I was going to get help from Lupin for the dementors, but he did thin his lips tightly when I mentioned Harry.

I opened the door, panting. "Sorry I'm late, Pr'fessor, I lost track of time…" Yanking out my wand, I wiped a bead of sweat from my face.

Lupin smiled. "It's alright, Celia. Now, as I was telling Harry, you need to think of a very happy memory and say, clearly now, 'Expecto Patronum!'"

I dug deeper into my brain, thinking, hoping for a happy memory. One stood out, and I blushed. It was the time when I had been in the Hospital Wing, and…I had, er…with Harry…you know.

"Are you alright there, Celia?" Lupin studied me. "You look quiet red." I blushed harder.

"Sorry, Professor. Just thinking about my happy memory, right…Expecto Patronum…Expecto Patronum…"I muttered, focusing on the memory.

From Harry's wand came a gentle wisp of silver, shapeless. Something bigger came out of my wand.

It was a clear image. A wispy, foggy, silver puppy appeared and leaped across the air once, tail wagging excitedly.

"Very good, both of you!" Lupin sounded delighted. Then he focused on me. "Celia, that was some Patronus. That must have been a very happy memory." He smiled and I returned it awkwardly, my face heating up again.

"Now, we need to keep the Boggart focused on Harry; his Boggart is a dementor, but the Patronus Charm will also work from both of you-ready?" Lupin rested a hand on the case.

I tried to focus on my memory, but it seemed harder. Any moment, I would relieve a bad memory, and see the cold, slithery hand streak out under the cloak…I shuddered and gripped my wand.

The tug came unexpected.

A cloaked figure faced Harry, and a shiny, scabby hand reached out, breathing coldly. I felt a rush of chill.

"Expecto Patr-Patronum! Expect-Expecto…Patronu-num…"I stuttered, and weakly held out my wand. The classroom was fading, and so was everything else…

**_The girl looked up nervously, two braids slinking down her shoulders. The men in the long white coats were back, and they were taking her to see…_her.**

** _"She wishes to see you." The first man grabbed her shoulders and steered the unwilling girl towards the door._**

****No…_wake up, you idiot, get up!_ I tried to open my eyes, but they were glued shut. _Not this memory…anything but this memory…_

**_ "B-but, I don't want to see her," the girl muttered, shaking. The room smelled of dead rot, and the woman lay on the bed, eyes narrowed and coughing. _**

**_ Large, calloused hands reached out and grabbed the girl's braid. The girl flinched. "What have you done…you've killed me…FREAK…"the raspy voice shook with hatred._**

**_ "No!" The girl yanked her hair back and pressed her palms against her ears. "I-I didn't mean to, you-you just turned grayish, it wasn't me…I couldn't have given you this sickness!"_**

**_ "You did…" The raspy voice hissed. "You're a freak, an unwanted freak who can do freaky things-your father, just the same-you killed me with that witchcraft of yours….burn you tied to a stake, I said…they wouldn't hear of it…burn…demon…burn…" With a large, guttural choking rasp, the hands searched for a wrist to snap, another hair braid to pull._**

**_ The girl backed away, hugging herself. "No! I'm-I'm not a freak, I didn't do that, it wasn't me, it _****wasn't!_" Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she pressed herself against the wall of the small room; the gray arms reached out-_**

****I gasped and barreled up. "Celia!" Lupin handed me a chunk of chocolate. "Eat this; it'll help." Tom was gasping, too. _Was-was that little girl you? Was the lady your mother? _His eyes were wild. Lupin held the chocolate out still, and I realized he was still waiting for me to take it.

Shaking, I took the chocolate, which slipped out of my fingers like ice. It fell to the floor, cracking into two pieces.

Lupin helped me up, resting a hand on me to steady my shaking. "The dementor did a number on you. We can rest for now. Here-"He gently placed another chocolate in my palm.

Harry had another go, and I watched, shivering, as he fell to the floor, unconscious. I nibbled my chocolate, and instantly a warm feeling engulfed me. I felt loads better. The chocolate in my hand disappeared down my throat.

Dread filled me as I heard myself say," I'll give it another go," I had to get it right, I couldn't bear to hear…those words…I shuddered and held my wand steady. My mind floated back to the happy memory, Harry and I nodded at each other, as if it would bring each other luck, and the lid opened.

The dementor came out, and instantly, I yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a wispy puppy leaped out and barked silently at the halting dementor. Lupin's gentle hands guided me back, and I watched Harry's wispy blob drift out and halt the dementor.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin sprang forward and forced the boggart, which became a small silvery orb, back into the case.

Excitement rushed through me, and I grinned. "Did you see that?"

Harry smiled. "Can we have another go, then?" I nodded vigorously, but Lupin firmly denied the request. Instead, he handed us each a large bar of Honeydukes' chocolate, which I gratefully accepted and bit into, since the first dementor incident had shaken me a lot.

I said bye to Harry and Lupin as quickly as I could, because at that time, all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and stay there. On my way to my room, Tom spoke again.

_That was you._

_ Yeah. Yeah, it was. It was my memory. _

_ But-_

_ I don't want to talk about it. Ever. In my entire life. _I closed my eyes and bit into the chocolate bar again when a wave of dizziness hit me.

Tom's voice was quieter now, softer. _It wasn't your fault, Celia. It was accidental magic._

_ Don't-don't lie, Tom. It was me. I didn't mean it, but it was MY accidental magic._

_ You couldn't control it._

_ But what if I had tried, Tom? What if I had tried to control my anger? I never liked her, but to have her dead? That's too far. I didn't even wish she would get sick. All I wished was that she would leave me alone for once-and then she died._ I was close to tears. _Please stop talking about this. Please._

Luckily, he seemed to understand, and the conversation stopped there. Abruptly, he said he had to go, and left. I could tell he was lying, but I was too tired to do anything. When I reached the office, I fake-perked up and beamed. Dad greeted me with my homework bag, which I took as an excuse to look a little glum and escape to my room. Once I was in my room, I tossed my homework(which I had mostly finished in free period) aside and collapsed on my bed, awake but in a daze.

When dinner came, I told Dad that I was really tired and feeling a little sick, so he left with a suspicious glance around and a reminder that Madam Pomfrey was in the Infirmary in case I felt too sick.

The next day I went to Pomfrey and told her I felt sick. She fussed over me and made me lie down on the bed, proclaiming I was cold and clammy, even as I was sweating. I shivered under the warm sheets and remembered my puppy Patronus.

If the Dementors had swooped in right then and there, I doubt I would have been able to produce a speck of silver.

Stupid Dementors. Why couldn't it have been a different memory?

**Not a very happy chapter here...:(**


	19. Ron's Nightmare

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**NOTE: This is the newer version of this chapter, the other one was hard to read, so I'm so sorry, here!**

** Hi. I don't own. To everyone who has supported me, warm virtual hugs to you all! Harry, can you give them their present?**

** *Toddler Harry with lopsided smile and glasses wobbles over and gives you all a huge hug* Thanks. ONWARDS!**

It's funny how things can change so quickly in just a few days. After I took some deep, calming breaths on the day in the Hospital Wing, I went back to being myself, intent on forgetting the incident.

Harry had gotten his Firebolt back, but we didn't celebrate for long. Ron came screaming like a little girl into the dormitory, saying that Scabbers had been killed by Crookshanks. I probably shouldn't have felt that way, but I was a little glad. Just a little, because the whole Pettigrew thing had freaked me out. Of course, that gladness disappeared whenever I thought about a dissected rat slipping down a throat.

And of course, that gladness completely vanished when Ron and Hermione refused to look or talk to each other. They could barely stay in the same room together without exploding.

"Come on, Ron, you want to watch the Quidditch Practice?" Harry shot me a desperate look, that said, _HELP…_

I smiled. "Yeah, maybe you can even shoot some hoops." I coughed. "Erm…Scabbers wouldn't want you to waste precious Firebolt time…"I emphasized the word _Firebolt_, trying to keep a straight face. Tom snickered.

Ron leaped to his feet, a growing smile on his face. "Great!" His freckles stood out more on his paler skin since he hadn't eaten much, I noticed. Harry and I shared a shrugging grin. Whatever worked.

I just sat on the bleachers, watching in awe as the Firebolt swung in the sky, glistening and swooping. At the end, Ron got to take a spin on it, and I could already see his grin as the Firebolt, well, bolted through the air like a bird. It looked awesome; I couldn't wait until I got to ride on my own Firebolt.

"Hey, Harry," I said absentmindedly. "Maybe we can go riding sometime again. I got my own broom."

Harry, who was sitting one seat next to me, whirled around. "Snape got you a broom?" he sounded surprised and incredulous at the same time.

Then, his mouth morphed into a smile. "That's great!" he hesitated. "Were you serious about riding again? On brooms?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course; what did you think? That we were going to ride on worms?"

HHHHHHHHPPPPPPPOOOOOO

I burst out laughing at Draco's livid face. The whole Slytherin team was eying the Firebolt, looking as if the Ministry had just declared muggleborns true heirs of the Wizarding World.

Harry grinned and held the Firebolt tightly, face triumphant when he saw Draco.

As soon as I sat down on the Slytherin table, more Slytherins talked to me than ever before.

"Was it really a Firebolt, then?"

"-Stop pushing, Zabini-Gryffindor has a higher chance of winning now-"

"-Shut up; they don't stand a slim of a chance-is it really a Firebolt?"

I smiled and gestured towards the table. "Well, the Gryffindor table's right there; go see for yourselves." But of course, Slytherin pride got in the way, so none of them would approach the table. Finally, after a bunch of hissing, chatting, and shoving, Draco reluctantly got to his feet and swaggered-literally-pompously over to the table.

When he got back, he looked glum and angry. "Potter has a Firebolt." He confirmed, upset and furious. The table broke into angry whispers again, and someone whined, "Potter got a Firebolt before me?"

"'Course," someone snapped. "Potter gets everything, that spoiled brat." I clenched my fists.

"Harry does _not _get everything. And he's not spoiled at all, unlike you." I retorted and shot a glare at the thunderstruck fifth-year. He sneered at me and backed off, turning to his friends, bragging about some present he got.

HHHHHHHPPPPPOOOOO

"YES! YES!" I cheered as Harry's fist went up, the Golden Snitch's wings poking out, quivering slightly as Harry shook his fist with excitement.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee Jordan, the commenter, shouted, and Mcgonagall pushed the microphone down from his lips as he was screaming so loud. Half the stadium covered their ears but kept cheering. The Ravenclaws tromped off, but nobody was paying any attention.

Harry, meanwhile, was being buried under the Gryffindor team, and as soon as he got out he stumbled as celebrating Gryffindors hugged him hard. I smiled and caught his eye, giving him a thumbs up. He grinned and only managed to push his crooked glasses upwards before he was engulfed in another wave of people.

When he finally met up with him, I hugged him. "Back on that winning streak, huh?" I teased, and he grinned.

"Yeah, I reckon so," he replied, beaming as he cast a happy glance over at Hooch, who was busy latching the Snitch into the chest. Wood was doing some kind of happy dance that required two hands in the air like a robot and a pair of jumpy feet. I laughed and straightened my red-and-gold headband.

It was such a great moment. I should have known it wouldn't last.

HHHHHHPPPPPPPPOOOOOO

I blinked. _What're you doing up this early?_ Tom frowned.

Yawning, I shrugged. _Dad's up; strange._ I checked the time. Four thirty.

I opened the door, pajamas still on. Dad's head was drooped lower, and the quill in his hand sat unmoving. "Sleep much?" I queried softly, and his head snapped up, turning to glare.

"Go back to sleep. It's too early. I need to run an errand." He dipped his quill in ink again and signed the parchment, scrolling it up.

"No way. I'm up. Don't you need to teach tomorrow? I doubt we'll be able to learn much if you're half-asleep. I'll run the errand." I took the parchment and it read, _Minerva Mcgonagall_. He frowned at me.

"It's too early for you to be-"

I cut him off. "I promise I'll go back to sleep. Go to bed; you look like you haven't slept in years." I opened his bedroom door and went up to his bed. Grabbing a pillow, I tossed it at him, which smacked him in the face (earning myself a glare I returned with a smirk), then trudged outside, searching for Mcgonagall's office.

"Password?"

_You didn't ask your father the password._ Tom pointed out. I sighed.

"Um…I just need her mailbox, if she has one." My fingers curled around the scroll. Mcgonagall came out with a panicky boy.

"Miss Celia? What are you doing here?" For a moment, my cheeks heated in embarrassment as I realized I was wearing my pajamas. Her eyes flickered over my clothes briefly, and I tried to hand the parchment over, but she had already stalked away with the boy.

I stared at her retreating back, hesitant, then quickly followed.

Right through the Portrait Hole, where Sir Cadagon sniffed at me ("In my days, women wore _dresses, _like proper ladies!") but let me through, as Mcgonagall impatiently snapped at me to follow so she could do whatever I had come to her for.

"Now really, that's enough!" She slammed the portrait behind her with a convincing _bang_ and I jumped trying to blend in with the reddish walls.

Percy was trying to say that Ron had a nightmare, and I cast a questioning look as Harry, who was struggling to straighten his glasses.

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE!" Ron bellowed, shaking so hard his face was a blur.

I gaped at him, like the rest of the Gryffindors, who were eyeing the room suspiciously.

"Ron, are you sure it wasn't a dream? Maybe-" My mind spun with panic. No bloody way. No. _No._ Eyes darted to Harry, as if to make sure a knife wouldn't suddenly go through him and he would crumple to the ground, Sirius Black sallow-eyed and grinning behind him, holding a red-tipped dagger dripping with hot blood…

I shuddered.

Ron pointed a shaky finger at the portrait hole. "A-ask him…" he trembled.

Suspiciously, Mcgonagall opened the portrait hole and went outside; I was too worried about Harry to follow. My knuckles turned white as the common room listened with bated breath, an occasional sniff and a "Shut up".

"Sir Cadagon, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

I came to my senses and went outside, remembering the parchment. Tom pressed his lips together tightly. _This really isn't the time…_

_I know that, you dunderhead._ My fingers tapped the parchment in my palm. Sir Cadagon raised his eyebrows at me with distaste.

"One I let in is standing right here…lady in pants…hmf! In my days..." He proclaimed, and I self-consciously tugged my top pajamas down lower. Mcgonagall frowned, turning her head to look at me, then back at the portrait.

"Sir Cadagon." She said sternly, warning in her tone. Sir Cadagon bowed deeply.

"Yes, good lady!"

Silence. You could hear a pin drop. I gasped. "But-the passwords!" Sir Cadagon ignored me.

Mcgonagall rapped the portrait frame once, and sharply said, "Sir Cadagon. Answer her, please."

"He had 'em! Read 'em off a little piece 'o paper!" Sir Cadagon said proudly, refusing to stare at me.

Mcgonagall blanched, white as chalk, and pulled herself back into the portrait hole.

"Hey! Bumbling Codfish!" I snapped at Sir Cadagon, who was trying to seal me off from the common room. He reluctantly swung the hole back open, and I climbed through.

The crowd was tittering nervously. Mcgonagall was saying shakily." –down this week's passwords and left them foolishly lying around?"

Ron cast me a suspicious glance, since I was the only other non-Gryiffindor student who knew the passwords, but Harry nudged him, not even glancing at me. Someone squeaked, terrified.

A pasty, trembling hand rose up in the air. The hand belonged to Neville Longbottom.

**I really do feel bad for Neville. When I read that part I was like, "Neville bashing…" next up is Snape's Grudge from the book! PS, the picture made me burst out laughing. Snape's square head…lol**


End file.
